


Hold your Breath and Count to Ten

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angsty Schmoop, Beta Derek, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Derek is a Failwolf, Deutsch | German, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s03e18 Riddled, Protective Scott, Protectiveness, Romantic Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sick Stiles, Sleeping Together, Team Lionheart, Terminal Illnesses, Wolf Derek, but he tries, mentions of demonic possession
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wieso du zum babysitten abkommandiert wurdest?“ fragt er leise und verknotet nervös seine Finger miteinander. Denn es ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass es genau das ist, was Derek gerade hier tut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** So viel Kitsch. SO VIEL ANGST. Null Kohärenz, aber ALLE Gefühle. Scott  & Stiles sind das Herzstück dieser FF, aber Derek war hier ausnamsweise mal ein Quell der Freude.  
>  **Inhalt:** Meine persönliche Traumaverarbeitung von Staffel 3b, speziell 3x17 und 3x18 (MEIN HERZ! Ernsthaft, das ist NICHT OKAY). Das spielt mehr oder weniger direkt nach Episode 3x18 "Riddled".  
>  Und es ist nichts weiter als der Eiter meiner blutenden Bauchwunde, die diese Folge hinterlassen hat. Ernsthaft. Ich glaube ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so traumatisiert von einer Fernsehserie und ich habe BUFFY geguckt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wieso du zum babysitten abkommandiert wurdest?“ fragt er leise und verknotet nervös seine Finger miteinander. Denn es ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass es genau das ist, was Derek gerade hier tut.

_This is the end_  
 _Hold your breath and count to ten_  
 _Feel the earth move and then_  
 _Hear my heart burst again_  
 **Adele: "Skyfall"**

Er wird wach.  
Er schnappt nach Luft. Sein Herz hämmert wie ein einsames Schlagzeugsolo in seiner Brust. 

Das Zimmer wirbelt um ihn herum wie ein Karussell und Stiles braucht Wimpernschläge lang, bis die Welt still steht.

Scott.  
Er ist in Scotts Zimmer.  
In Scotts Bett. 

Scott war eben noch hier. 

Scott ist _weg_.  
Er kann nicht atmen. 

„Stiles?“ Eine dunkle Gestalt löst sich vom Fenster und sekundenlang spürt Stiles wie sein Herz in einer wilden, panischen Talfahrt ins Bodenlose stürzt. Denn das ist nicht Scott. 

„Hey“, sagt die Stimme alarmiert. „Hey, hey!“ 

Er macht einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und Stiles krabbelt so heftig zurück, dass er mit dem Kopf an die Wand prallt. „Nein“, murmelt er. „Nein, nein, nein…! Scott? Scott! _SCOTT!_ “

Eine Hand packt ihn am Oberarm und Stiles drückt sich wenn möglich noch fester gegen die Wand in seinem Versuch sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Sein Atem kommt in flachen, unregelmäßigen Stößen. Sterne flackern hinter seinen Augenlidern auf, rot und schwarz. 

Jemand knippst das Licht der Nachttischlampe an. Reflexartig presst Stiles die Augen zu, zur Hälfte wegen dem grellen Licht und zu Hälfte aus einem kindischen Reflex heraus, als ob es ihm dabei hilft sich zu verstecken. Wenn du mich nicht siehst, kannst du mich nicht fressen. 

„Stiles“, kommandiert eine nachdrückliche Stimme. Eine Stimme, die ihm bei näherer Überlegung irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. „Stiles, mach die Augen auf!“

„D-Derek?“ stammelt er und öffnet die Augen vorsichtig. 

Wortlos starrt er auf die dunkle Gestalt, die sich auf der Bettkante niedergelassen hat.  
Es ist Derek.  
Unrasiert und in seiner dämlichen Lederjacke.  
Derek Hale sitzt auf Scotts Bett. 

„…Derek?“ wiederholt er erneut. 

Erst dann springt sein Gehirn an, mit ewiger Verspätung, wie ein abgesoffener Motor nach einer Fehlzündung.  
Das kann nicht sein, denkt er.  
Das kann nicht sein, Derek ist weg. Derek ist nicht mehr in Beacon Hills. Derek ist fort gegangen.  
Derek ist _weg_.  
Er _kann_ nicht hier sein. 

Stiles spürt wie seine Atmung sich erneut beschleunigt. „Wo ist Scott?“ fragt er, seine Stimme dünn und brüchig wie Papier. „Er hat gesagt, dass er hier bleibt. Er hat…“ 

„Stiles…“

Er schüttelt den Kopf und presst die freie Hand gegen seine Schläfe. „Wach auf“, wispert er verzweifelt. „Das ist ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Wach auf, Stiles, wach auf, wach auf!“ 

„Stiles!“

Derek greift nach seinem anderen Handgelenk. „Das ist kein Traum“, sagt er langsam und deutlich. „Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier, weil Scott mich darum gebeten hat.“ 

„Du bist nicht echt“, stammelt Stiles. „Du kannst nicht… Das ist ein Traum. Das… Ich…“

„Hör zu. Scott musste fort“, fährt Derek fort. „Es dauert nicht lange. Er kommt gleich zurück.“ 

Stiles nickt langsam. Er fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trockene Unterlippe.  
„Wo ist er?“ platzt es erneut aus ihm heraus. Er ist unfähig es zurückzuhalten. Er schämt sich dafür wie klein seine Stimme klingt. „Wo ist Scott?“ 

Eine Emotion gleitet über Dereks Gesicht, zu flüchtig um sie festzuhalten. Sehr behutsam lässt er die Hände vom Stiles‘ Armen gleiten. Wortlos fischt er ein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und wählt eine Nummer, bevor er es Stiles kommentarlos entgegenstreckt.  
Mit zitternden Fingern greift Stiles danach. 

„Derek?“ meldet sich Scott, noch bevor das erste Freizeichen verhallt ist, und Stiles klammert sich mit beiden Händen an das Handy wie ein Ertrinkender an eine Rettungsleine. „Was ist los? Derek!“ Scotts Stimme klingt schneidend.„Ist etwas mit Stiles? Ist er okay?“ 

„Scott…?“ flüstert Stiles. 

„Stiles?“ fragt Scott atemlos. „Ist alles okay? Wo bist du? Soll ich kommen?“ 

„Ich bin…“ Stiles schluckt und atmet tief durch. „Ich bin in deinem Zimmer. Derek ist hier?“ Es ist halb Aussage und halb Frage, einfach weil er selbst nicht weiß, ob das wirklich so ist. 

„Ich weiß“, sagt Scott sofort, mit einer unerschütterlichen Sicherheit, die keinen Zweifel zulässt und die sich wie eine warme, sichere Decke um Stiles‘ Schultern legt. „Er ist vorbeigekommen und ich habe ihn gebeten, da zu bleiben. Ich wollte nicht…“ Er bricht ab, aber _…dass du alleine aufwachst_ , ist so deutlich impliziert, als ob er es laut ausgesprochen hätte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?“ sagt er behutsam. „Ich muss nur kurz was erledigen.“

„Okay.“ Stiles nickt. Er schluckt das erbärmliche, kleine ‚ _Beeil dich_ ‘ hinunter, das auf seiner Zunge liegt.  
Aber die Welt fühlt sich nur wirklich an, wenn Scott da ist, und ohne ihn ist sie verzerrt und beängstigend und er hat Angst davor, was er tun oder sagen wird, sobald er die Augen zu macht. 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagt Scott sanft, so sanft, als ob er es trotzdem gehört hat. „Und gib mir Derek, ja?“ 

„Ja. Bis gleich.“ Stiles reicht das Handy weiter, sekundenlang überwältigt von einem plötzlichen Trennungsschmerz, so scharf, dass es sich wie ein Messer in seine Lunge bohrt.  
Seit sie gestern aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen sind, ist Scott nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen. Als ob er Angst hat, dass Stiles verschwindet, sobald er sich auch nur umdreht.  
Er ist nicht der Einzige.  
 _Stiles_ hat Angst, dass er verschwindet sobald Scott sich umdreht.  


„Ja?“ sagt Derek. Danach lauscht er einen Augenblick lang schweigend. „Ja. Ja, okay. Nein, ich bin da.“ 

Ein Teil von Stiles wünscht sich, dass er hören könnte, was Scott zu ihm sagt ( _was_ hat er ihm erzählt? Was _weiß_ Derek? Und _wieso?_ ), aber der größere Teil von ihm ist damit beschäftigt einfach weiter ein und auszuatmen und die lauernde Panikattacke zurück nach unten drücken, von wo aus sie droht sich ihren Weg nach oben zu bohren. 

Derek schiebt das Handy zurück in seine Jackentasche. Einen Moment lang sieht er Stiles wortlos dabei zu, wie er nach Luft ringt.  
„Scott sagt“, beginnt er, sichtlich unbehaglich. „Scott sagt, es würde dir vielleicht helfen… meine Finger zu zählen?“ 

„Oh“, macht Stiles dämlich, denn das ist irgendwie nicht, was er erwartet hat. Er fährt sich mit einer Hand über den Hinterkopf und senkt den Blick auf die Bettdecke. „Ach das. Das ist nur …“

„Denn das wäre okay“, sagt Derek schnell. 

„Das muss nicht unbedingt…“ 

„Es ist kein Problem.“

„Nein wirklich, ich…“

Ruckartig streckt Derek ihm die Hände entgegen. „Zähl schon!“ knurrt er unwirsch. 

„Okay! Okay!“ Stiles greift so hastig zu, dass ihm vor Erleichterung ganz schummerig wird. 

Es ist besser, wenn es die Finger von jemand anderem sind. Seine eigenen hat er schon viel zu oft und viel zu lange angestarrt, so ausgiebig, bis sie vor seinen Augen verschwommen sind und ihre Anzahl jegliche Bedeutung verloren hat. 

Dereks Finger sind lang und heller als die von Scott. Stiles zählt sie zweimal um sicher zu gehen, einmal laut und einmal leise.  
Erst als er beim zweiten Mal zählen auch wieder bei zehn angelangt ist und sich langsam wieder so fühlt, als ob er atmen könnte, fällt ihm auf, dass er gerade mehr oder weniger Händchen hält. Mit Derek Hale.  
Und Derek wehrt sich nicht einmal dagegen.  
Seine Hände halten ganz still, als ob er Angst hat, etwas kaputt zu machen, wenn er Stiles unterbricht, bevor er fertig ist. 

„…zehn“, stellt Stiles überflüssigerweise fest, bevor er loslässt. „Denk ich.“

„Denkst du?“ wiederholt Derek zweifelnd und blickt seine Hände an, als ob er sich vergewissern will, das es auch stimmt. 

„Zehn! Okay? Es sind zehn.“ Er atmet aus. Ein Stückchen Welt um ihn herum, dass wieder gerade rückt.  
Er ist grade wach. Er wird niemandem etwas tun. 

Derek nickt und lässt die Hände sinken. 

Okay.  
Jetzt wo er weiß, dass Derek der echte Derek ist und nicht nur eine abstruse Ausgeburt seiner Phantasie ist das Ganze gerade um 180% peinlicher geworden. Verlegen zupft Stiles an den Ärmeln von Scotts flauschigem Pullover herum.  
„Was _machst_ du hier?“ fragt er schließlich. „In Beacon Hills?“ 

Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin wieder zurück gekommen.“

Stiles verdreht die Augen angesichts dieser unglaublich Derek-typischen Nicht-Antwort und tritt halbherzig nach ihm. „Das sehe ich auch, du Arsch.“ 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. „Ich bin ein Arsch?“ 

„Ja.“

„Warum bin _ich_ ein Arsch?“

„Weil… darum!“

Zugegeben das ist keine von seinen besseren Antworten.  
Aber heute ist auch keiner von Stiles besseren Tagen. Oder besseren Wochen. Aber die wird er vielleicht auch nicht mehr haben. Nie wieder. 

Derek sieht aus, als ob ihm das auch gerade wieder einfällt. „Sorry“, sagt er leise.

„Nicht“, sagt Stiles heiser und so schnell, dass Dereks Kopf zu ihm herumfliegt. „Sag nicht… Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir. Ich fühl mich sowieso schon wie in der Twilight Zone. Wenn du… wenn du jetzt noch anfängst mich zu behandeln, als ob wir uns irgendwie leiden könnten, dann zweifel ich endgültig an meinem Verstand.“ 

Derek nickt, als ob das sogar irgendwie Sinn ergibt.  
Vielleicht hört er auch einfach nur die Worte heraus, die Stiles _nicht_ sagen kann. Wenn Derek anfängt nett zu ihm sein, dann bedeutet es unweigerlich, dass er sterben wird.  
Das ist wie der Anfang der Apokalypse. 

Derek hebt den Blick. Er sieht haarscharf an Stiles Gesicht vorbei, auf eins der bunten Poster hinter Scotts Bett. Scheinbar ist das Gespräch für ihn mindestens genauso unangenehm und schrecklich wie für Stiles.  
Wenigstens sind sie da schon mal zu zweit. 

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wieso du zum Babysitten abkommandiert wurdest?“ fragt er leise und verknotet nervös seine Finger miteinander. Denn es ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass es genau das ist, was Derek gerade hier tut. 

Derek nickt. „Du bist krank.“

Mitten ins Gesicht und direkt zwischen die Augen. Stiles lächelt schwach. _Krank._  
„Das hat Scott gesagt?“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Hast du es noch nicht mitgekriegt? Dass ich krank bin, ist von beiden Übeln sogar noch das Kleinere.“ 

Derek ist still, einen endlosen Moment lang. „Für Scott ist es aber nicht das kleinere Übel“, sagt er schließlich, leise und bestimmt. 

Stiles wischt sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen. „Das zählt nicht. Scott hat… komische Prioritäten“, schnieft er. Er heult nicht. Er hat sich vermutlich erkältet, während er stundenlang bei Minusgraden im Wald herumgelaufen ist. „Was sind deine Pläne, um mich aufzuhalten, wenn ich jetzt total Darth Vader bei dir werde, hm? Ich möchte einen verdammt guten Plan sehen, bevor ich deine Qualifikation als Babysitter anerkenne.“ 

„Dir in die Kehle beißen“, sagt Derek ohne zu Zögern. 

„Oh.“ Stiles nickt. „Das… das ist ein Plan. Denke ich. Okay.“

Nichts ist okay, aber Derek lässt das unkommentiert so stehen. Stattdessen seufzt er leise, als ob Stiles derjenige ist, der sich stur und doof anstellt, und vollführt eine Menge komplizierter Gesten mit seinen Augenbrauen. Non-verbale Kommunikation ist nicht unbedingt Dereks Stärke. Andererseits ist verbale Kommunikation auch nicht seine Stärke.  
„Stiles“, sagt er schließlich und es sieht aus, als ob es ihn echt Mühe kostet. „Scott würde nie…“ 

„Was… was hast du in letzter Zeit so getrieben?“ fragt Stiles schnell, bevor Derek auf die Idee kommt, dass Stiles darüber reden will. 

Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. „Südamerika. Du?“ 

„Ein paar Leute umgebracht.“ Stiles denkt kurz darüber nach. „Oder vielleicht hab ich das nur halluziniert.“  
Wow. Er ist _SUPER_ im nicht darüber reden. Alle Medaillen an ihn. 

Derek, der ebenfalls aussieht, als ob er dieses Gespräch mindestens so sehr genießt wie eine rostige Gabel in die Augäpfel gerammt zu bekommen, rutscht auf der Bettkante hin und her. „Ich hab deinen Jeep hergebracht“, sagt er unbehaglich. „Also nicht hier her. Er… er steht vor deinem Haus. Die Batterie war leer.“ 

„Wirklich?“ Überrascht hebt Stiles den Kopf. „Danke! Das… das ist echt nett von dir?“ 

_Oh Gott_ , denkt er gleich darauf, von derselben namenlosen Fassungslosigkeit erwischt wie eben schon einmal.  
 _Oh Gott._  
Derek ist _nett_.  
 _Derek_ ist nett.  
Stiles wird sterben.  
Es ist wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, wann immer ihm schlagartig einfällt, dass es nicht nur ein dummer Spruch ist.  
Er wird wirklich sterben. Und vorher wird er wahnsinnig werden. 

„Stiles…?“ fragt Derek beunruhigt. 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf und presst die Augen zusammen.  
Das waren fast zehn Minuten, oder? Zehn Minuten, die er ganz ohne durchgehalten hat.  
Er kann wirklich stolz auf sich sein. 

„Kannst du… bitte… ich muss…“, bringt er hervor und macht eine wortlose Handbewegung in Richtung von Dereks Tasche. Derek sieht aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber er tut es nicht. Stattdessen zieht er kommentarlos sein Handy hervor (Stiles hat keine Ahnung wo sein Eigenes ist, im Krankenhaus hatte er es noch) und reicht es ihm.

Stiles drückt panisch auf die Wiederwahltaste.  
„Scott…?“ Seine Stimme zittert. 

„Hey!“ Scott klingt atemlos, als sei er gerannt um diesen Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. „Hey. Alles okay?“ 

Stiles schluckt und nickt, auch wenn er weiß, dass Scott es nicht sehen kann. „Ja“, sagt er. „Ja. Ich wollte nur…“  
Er schließt die Augen, weil er den Satz nicht beenden kann, und lauscht stattdessen Scotts Atemzügen am anderen Ende. Jeder einzelne bewirkt, dass sein hämmernder Puls wieder langsamer wird.  
Er fühlt sich die ganze Zeit, als würde er ertrinken.  
„Was… was machst du gerade?“ bringt er hervor, als ob das ein normales Gespräch wäre. 

Und weil Scott der beste Freund der ganzen Welt ist, tut er so, als ob es ganz normal ist, dass Stiles ihn alle fünf Minuten anruft und dann nur verzweifelt ins Telefon atmet. „Ich bin mit deinem Dad unterwegs“, sagt er sacht. „Er zeigt mir nur etwas.“

Stiles wischt sich über das Gesicht, dankbar für die Ablenkung. „E-ein Fall?“ 

„Ja. Nichts Wichtiges. Er brauchte nur eine…du weißt schon… ‚Expertenmeinung‘.“ 

„Für ein wolfiges Problem.“ 

„Ja, sowas in der Art.“ 

Sie reden ein paar Minuten miteinander, oder besser gesagt Scott redet und Stiles nickt und lauscht, und spürt wie das schmerzhafte Gefühl in seine Brust langsam nachlässt.  
Das Telefonat endet genauso wie das letzte damit, dass Scott Derek sprechen will.  
Stiles hat das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das Scotts Art ist auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass Stiles auch _wirklich_ nicht alleine ist und diesen Anruf nicht schlafwandelnd tätigt, während er in Wirklichkeit irgendwo halbtot im Wald liegt. Vermutlich sollte er sich erbärmlich deswegen fühlen oder wenigstens schuldbewusst, dass er allen die ganze Zeit solche Angst macht und Scott vermutlich für alle Ewigkeiten traumatisiert hat mit den Ereignissen von letzter Nacht.  
Aber vor allem bewirkt es, dass er sich besser fühlt, warm und sicher, weil Scott die ganze Zeit da ist, sogar dann wenn er nicht da ist. 

Es geht ihm besser danach. Aber es ist klar, dass er und Derek immer noch kein Stück weitergekommen sind, was Gesprächsthemen angeht, die ihm nicht den Magen zusammenziehen und Derek so aussehen lassen, als ob er überall auf der Welt lieber wäre als hier.  
Ganz ehrlich, wenn es einen Preis gäbe für die unangenehmsten Gesprächspausen, dann würden sie ihn jetzt haushoch gewinnen.  
Ein Teil von ihm hat beinah Mitleid, dass Scott ausgerechnet Derek zum Babysitten abkommandiert hat.  
Aber es ist nur ein kleiner Teil. 

„Ich habe mit meiner Mutter gesprochen“, sagt Derek plötzlich völlig aus dem Nichts heraus, nachdem sie sich minutenlang peinlich berührt angeschwiegen haben. 

Stiles runzelt skeptisch die Stirn. Hey, er ist vielleicht krank und halb verrückt, aber _so_ dement ist er nun auch wieder nicht, okay? „Mit deiner _toten_ Mutter?“ 

„Nein mit meiner _anderen_ Mutter.“ Derek verdreht die Augen. „Natürlich mit meiner toten Mutter.“ 

„Hey.“ Stiles hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Es ist nichts dagegen zu sagen, wenn man zwei Mums hat. Eine ist super, zwei sind noch besser.“ Er bricht ab. „Sorry… ich weiß nicht, was ich… red weiter.“ 

„Sie hat einige Sachen gesagt.“ 

„Familiengeheimnisse, hm?“ 

„Sowas in der Art.“ Er wirft einen langen Blick von Stiles Gesicht hinab auf seine zitternden Finger, und eine Menge komplizierter Dinge spielen sich hinter seinen Augen ab. „Ich… ich zeig dir was, okay?“ 

Stiles nickt. 

„Ich werde es Scott auch noch zeigen.“ Derek steht auf. Er klingt auf eine Art beinah so, als ob es ihn nervös macht, anderen Leuten etwas zu zeigen, bevor Scott es zu sehen kriegt.  
Das muss ein Alpha-Ding sein.  
Ein Werwolf-Ding. 

Stiles macht gerade Anstalten sich drüber lustig zu machen, als Derek mit einer abrupten Bewegung seine Lederjacke auszieht und auf den Boden fallen lässt. Das T-Shirt was er darunter trägt, folgt.  
Stiles Kinnlade klappt nach unten. 

„Alter…“, krächzt er. „Was wird _DAS_ denn jetzt?“ 

„Warte es ab.“ 

„Hey“, sagt Stiles und presst hastig die Hände auf die Augen, als Derek beginnt seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. „Woah! Woah? Stopp! Geht’s noch? Alter, Falter… Wenn du jetzt versuchst mir weiszumachen, dass Scott dich beauftragt hat mich auf _diese_ Art ‚glücklich zu machen‘, bist du schief gewickelt. Das glaube ich dir garantiert ni-…“ 

„Stiles.“ Derek seufzt. „Zähl bis drei“, sagt er. „Und dann mach die Augen wieder auf.“ 

„Oh man. Ich hab schon Pornos gesehen, die _genauso_ angefangen habe! Hab ich erwähnt, dass mein bester Freund ein Werwolf ist? Er ist übrigens dein Alpha, Kumpel! Darüber solltest du mal nachdenken! Scott wird das nicht okay finden, wenn wir hier auf seinem Bett… und überhaupt…! Ähm… Derek?“ Stiles blinzelt hinter seinen Handflächen. „Derek? Uhm… einszweidrei“, rasselt er hastig runter, bevor er die Hände wieder sinken lässt.

Derek ist verschwunden.  
Vor Scotts Bett, wo er eben noch (in mehr oder weniger unbekleidetem Zustand) gestanden hat, steht an seiner Stelle ein großer, schwarzer Wolf.  
„Woah…“, macht Stiles mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Woah, woah, woah… was? Derek…?“ 

Der Wolf gibt ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, das klingt wie ein heiseres Bellen. 

„Ach du scheiße“, wispert Stiles. „Seit wann…? Wie…? Aber ich dachte…? Was…?“ 

Der Wolf – Derek – wedelt mit dem buschigen, schwarzen Schwanz. Mit einem Satz stemmt er sich nach vorne und legt er die beiden Vorderpfoten auf das Bett. 

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt Stiles ihn an. „Sind das … Derek, sind _das_ die Familiengeheimnisse?“ 

Erneut kommt ein zustimmendes ‚Wuff!‘. 

„Du weißt aber schon … also, dir ist schon klar, dass es nicht cool ist, sowas mit dem Typen zu machen, der Traum und Wirklichkeit eh nicht auseinander halten kann, oder?“ fragt Stiles fassungslos. 

Derek lässt die Ohren hängen. Er gibt ein leises Fiepen von sich, das aufrichtig bedrückt klingt und sieht gleich darauf völlig entsetzt darüber aus, dass ihm das rausgerutscht ist. Soweit ein Wolf entsetzt aussehen kann. Es gelingt ihm irgendwie. 

„Ist schon okay“, versichert Stiles schnell. „Ich hatte ja schon Phantasien darüber wie bestimmte Leute sich in einem Schlafzimmer vor mir ausziehen, aber dabei hat sich niemand in einen Wolf verwandelt. Ich schätze, ich bin damit auf der sicheren Seite. Oder …?“

Der Wolf sieht aus, als ob er die Augen verdreht. 

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck ist wiederum _so sehr Derek_ , dass Stiles ein kleines, versehentliches Lachen herausplatzt.  
„Ernsthaft?“ grinst er. „Hast du dieses sagenhafte, heilige Familiengeheimnis jetzt nur ausgepackt, um den peinlichen Gesprächspausen zu entgehen und damit wir nicht über, Gott bewahre, _Gefühle_ reden müssen? Das… also, das ist _echt_ bescheiden, Alter.“ 

Der Wolf schnaubt. Ohne auf weitere unqualifizierte Anmerkungen von Stiles Seite zu warten, springt er aus dem Stand in einem einzigen eleganten Satz hoch auf das Bett.  
Das gesamte Bettgestell wackelt und knarzt bedenklich. Stiles fühlt sich spontan ein bisschen seekrank.  
Außerdem ist der Wolf jetzt extrem nah und woah, okay. Aus der Nähe sieht er noch ein bisschen schwärzer und wolfiger aus als eben schon, und er hat wirklich verdammt große Zähe. 

„Okay“, quietscht er, während er vorsichtig ein Stück näher zur Wand rutscht. „ _Okay._ Kommt jetzt der Part, wo du mich auffressen willst? Weil wenn ja, möchte ich noch mal in ganz einfachen Worten auf folgende Tatsachen hinweisen: Scott: Alpha. Scott: liebt mich. Scott: nicht glücklich, wenn Leute mich auffressen, okay? Denk darüber nach!“ 

Der Wolf lässt seine Zunge hinaus rollen und gähnt unbeeindruckt, bevor er sich ohne Vorwarnung mitten auf die Matratze plumpsen lässt. Stiles wird einige Zentimeter in die Luft geschleudert, bevor er wieder landet.  
„Uncool!?“ japst er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

Jetzt liegt wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt gefühlte 100 Kilo Pelztier und rollt sich zusammen wie eine Bretzel. 

Zögernd lässt Stiles sich seitlich auf die Matratze sinken und streckt vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus. Als keine Zähne nach ihm schnappen, legt er sie probeweise auf Dereks Rücken. Sie versinkt praktisch in dem dicken, schwarzen Fell.  
Derek lässt es widerstandslos geschehen.  
Wortlos beginnt Stiles ihn zu streicheln. 

Alles ist warm, und er ist müde, und dass gerade ein gigantischer, schwarzer Wolf mit ihm in einem Bett liegt, ist tatsächlich nur das drittspektakulärste, was in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert ist. 

Derek hat den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten gelegt und mit seinen großen, dunklen Wolfaugen sieht er beinah ein bisschen traurig aus.  
Und Stiles denkt vielleicht… vielleicht ist das das Einzige, was Derek gerade anzubieten hat.  
Das einzig Tröstliche für einen Jungen, der so gut wie tot ist.  
Mit diesem Gedanken schläft er ein, eine Hand in dem weichen Fell vergraben. 

-

Als Stiles das nächste Mal wach wird, geschieht es sacht, beinah gleitend.  
Alles ist warm und er liegt auf etwas Festem.  
Eine Hand streichelt durch seine Haare.  
Er weiß, dass es Scott ist, auch ohne die Augen aufzumachen, wie ein eingebautes, viszerales Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren, das bei Scott ausschlägt wie eine Kompassnadel, die immer ihren Norden findet. 

Das, und er kennt die weichen, dunkelblauen Jeans, auf denen er liegt fast besser als seine eigenen. 

Sekundenlang ist alles gut.  
Alles ist warm und sicher und er liegt auf Scotts Schoß.  
Es ist Samstagmorgen und Weihnachtsabend und der erste Tag der Ferien zugleich.  
Und er hat noch nie jemanden umgebracht.

Alles in Stiles entspannt sich.  
Scott ist da.  
Er atmet aus. 

Scotts Hand fährt über seinen Kopf, langsam und gleichmäßig. Es ist so hypnotisch und beruhigend, dass er beinah wieder einschläft.  
Es ist das leise Gemurmel zweier Stimmen, das ihn davon abhält. Sie reden sehr leise und sind beide sehr nah, und er ist ganz sicher, dass sie über ihn reden. 

„Jederzeit“, sagt Derek gerade. 

„Nein, wirklich.“ Scott klingt aufrichtig dankbar. „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr…“

„Scott“, unterbricht Derek und Stiles muss ihn nicht einmal sehen, um heraus hören zu können wie ungewohnt er es findet, dass Scott ihm für _irgendetwas_ dankbar ist. „Es war kein Problem.“ 

„Ich will nur…“ flüstert Scott und hält sofort wieder inne. Die gleichmäßige Bewegung seiner Hand gerät ins Straucheln und er hält inne. „Wenn er nicht da ist… Ich kann nicht…“

Derek schweigt, aber Stiles bekommt das Gefühl, dass er dieses Ding mit seinem Gesicht gemacht hat, wo er aussieht wie ein unglaublicher trauriger kleiner Hund, dessen Lieblingsspielzeug man gerade überfahren hat.  
Er will sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie Scotts Gesicht aussieht. Es zieht in seiner Herzgegend wenn er es tut. 

„Es gibt immer noch… eine Option“, sagt Derek. Es klingt zögernd. „Falls alles andere nicht hilft.“

„Ja.“ Scott klingt sehr ruhig, sehr entschlossen, aber Stiles kann das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern seiner Finger spüren, als sie sich tiefer in seine Haare vergraben. „Ja, ich weiß.“

„Falls du…reden willst…“ Derek klingt, als ob es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereitet das zu sagen. Stiles kann sich bildlich vorstellen, dass der Rest dieses Satzes in elaborierten Augenbrauenbewegungen kommuniziert wird. „Darüber wie…“ 

„Ja“, sagt Scott schnell. Und dann: „Danke.“

Stiles macht die Augen auf. 

„Hab ich was gemacht?“ flüstert er.  
Seine Stimme ist beinah tonlos, und dennoch hat er innerhalb von Wimpernschlägen die volle Aufmerksamkeit zweier Werwölfe, deren Blicke unmittelbar auf ihn fokussieren. Es ist ungewohnt und ein bisschen unheimlich so schnell im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Hey“, sagt Scott leise, die Augen prüfend auf seinem Gesicht. „Hey. Alles okay?“ 

Es liegt auf Stiles Zunge zu erwidern: ‚ _Alter, ich hab geschlafen, was soll schon passiert sein_ ‘, ein flapsiger Spruch aus einem anderen Leben, aus einer Zeit, als Scott darüber noch gelacht hätte. Aber sogar in seinem nur halbwachem Zustand, ist ihm klar, dass er das nicht sagen darf.  
 _ALLES_ kann passieren während er schläft.  
Alles _IST_ passiert während er schläft.  
Stattdessen erwidert er: „Dein wolfiger Bodyguard war doch hier.“ 

Scott sieht entschuldigend aus (als ob es irgendetwas gäbe, wofür _er_ sich entschuldigen müsste) und Stiles sieht sich genötigt hinzuzufügen: „Der war ganz friedlich.“ 

„ _Der_ auch“, murmelt Derek.  
Er wirft einen fragenden Blick auf Scott, als ob er auf einmal nicht mehr weiß, ob es okay ist wenn er auf Stiles Frotzeleien eingeht. Und vor allem wirkt es, als ob er dafür zuerst Scotts Erlaubnis einholen muss.  
Okay? 

Stiles stützt sich auf die Ellenbogen und wirft einen fragenden Blick zwischen Derek und Scott hin und her.  
Er schiebt sich an der Wand entlang neben Scott nach oben, bis ihre Schultern aneinanderstoßen, und wie von selbst wandert Scotts Arm um seine Taille. 

„Möchte mir mal jemand sagen, was hier los ist? Seit wann seid ihr auf einmal neue beste Freunde und wieso weiß ich nichts davon?“ fragt Stiles misstrauisch.  
Er findet die Frage berechtigt. Das letzte Mal als er nachgesehen hat, waren Scott und Derek noch nicht soweit sich zusammenpassende Freundschaftsarmbändchen zu kaufen. 

Scotts Blick flackert zu Derek und gleich wieder zurück.  
„Er hat geholfen dich zu suchen“, sagt er simpel.  
Als ob das irgendeine Erklärung für … _irgendwas_ sei. 

Stiles öffnet und schließt seinen Mund gleich wieder. Er pausiert und scannt mit einem Blick Scotts Gesicht und denkt ja… ja, vielleicht ist es Erklärung genug.  
Was ihn wieder zurück zum Thema bringt. 

„Habe ich was gemacht?“ widerholt er, und er kann spüren wie sich alles in Scott anspannt. „Deswegen warst du weg, oder? Du und mein Dad. Jemand ist gestorben und ihr wolltet wissen, ob _ich_ …“

„Nicht du“, widerspricht Scott sofort. „Der Nogitsune. Und nein. Nein.“ 

„Was ist passiert?“ bohrt Stiles. 

Scott sieht unglücklich aus, als ob er am liebsten alles Schlimme von Stiles fernhalten möchte. Erneut fühlt sich Stiles sich fragil und zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanpuppe, deren geklebte Risse sie schon lange nicht mehr zusammenhalten.  
Aber noch funktioniert sein Gehirn, wenigstens manchmal, wenigstens dann, wenn er nicht _besessen_ ist von einem Fuchsdämon. Noch kriegt er genug mit, dass er sich zusammenreimen kann, was passiert ist. Und er weiß, dass das aktuell einzige Grund ist, wieso Scott fortgehen würde. Jemand ist tot.  
Und vielleicht war es Stiles. 

„Jemand ist gestorben“, sagt Scott schließlich. „Im Krankenhaus, während… des Stromausfalls.“

Ah.  
Der _Stromausfall_.  
Nicht, dass sich Stiles an viel erinnern kann, was danach passiert ist.  
Er erinnert sich daran, dass er im MRT gelegen hat, an panische Angst, die ihre Klauen in ihn geschlagen hat und dann an nichts mehr.  
Seine nächste Erinnerung ist, dass er draußen im Regen steht und völliges Chaos herrscht. Leute rennen umher und es wird viel geschrien. Elektrische Funken sprühen durch die Luft. Er ist angezogen und seine Klamotten sind durchweicht und er hat keine Ahnung wo er ist und wie viel Zeit vergangen ist.  
Was er _getan_ hat.

Und dann ist Scott auf einmal da und schlingt die Arme um ihn ‚ _Stiles? Stiles! Alles okay? Wo bist du gewesen?_ und dann ist sein Dad da und irgendjemand legt eine Decke um ihn (Melissa?),und alles woran Stiles sich danach erinnern kann ist, wie verzweifelt er Scotts Hand festhält, erfüllt von einer weißglühenden Panik, dass er wieder verloren geht, sobald er Scott loslässt. 

„Ich… ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich gemacht habe“, sagt er leise. „Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht…?“

„Der Nogitsune“, korrigiert Scott unbeirrbar. „Und ja, ich bin ganz sicher.“ 

„Okay.“  
Er nickt, bereit Scott einfach alles zu glauben, was er sagt, einfach weil es sonst nicht mehr allzu viel gibt, was er noch glauben kann. Nicht, wenn sein eigenes Gehirn ihm nicht mehr die Wahrheit sagt. 

„Stiles, wir…“ Scott stockt. „Dein Dad und ich, wir haben dein Zimmer aufgeräumt. Nicht viel“, sagt er schnell. „Nur ein bisschen. Nur die… die Sachen.“ 

Sein Vater hat es ihm erzählt. Die Bilder, die Zeitungsausschnitte, die unzähligen roten Bindfäden und vor allem die Schere, die er mitten in sein Bett gerammt haben muss, bevor er losgelaufen ist. Zeichen von komplettem Wahnsinn, sichtbar gemacht für die ganze Welt.  
Stiles selbst hat kaum noch Erinnerungen an diese Nacht. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da schlafen kann“, stellt er fest. Sein Mund wird trocken, nur bei dem Gedanken. 

„Nein“, sagt Scott sofort. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Du kannst hier bleiben. Dein Dad weiß Bescheid. Ich hab dir ein paar von deinen Sachen mitgebracht.“ 

Stiles nickt. „Danke“, sagt er leise.  
Er lässt den Kopf auf Scotts Schulter sinken. 

Und er spürt mehr als dass er sieht wie Dereks Blick auf ihnen ruht, schwer und nachdenklich.  
Auch ohne, dass er es ausspricht, kann Stiles sich denken, was es ist, das er in diesem Augenblick sieht.  
Stiles Stilinski. Am Boden.  
In die Knie gezwungen von einem bösen Geist und zu schwach sich dagegen zu wehren.  
In die Knie gezwungen von seinem eigenen, Stück für Stück versagenden Gehirn. 

Er weiß wie er aussieht. Er hat in den Spiegel gesehen im Krankenhaus und sich selbst kaum wieder erkannt. Die aufgesprungen Lippen, die papierdünne Haut unter seinen Augen so dunkel vom Schlafmangel, dass es aussieht wie blaue Flecke. Er ist so blass, er ist beinah durchsichtig.  
Und das ist vielleicht auch der Grund, wieso Scott dauernd nach ihm greift, ihn die ganze Zeit berühren muss und sich alle zwei Sekunden umdreht um zu sehen, ob Stiles noch da ist.  
Weil Stiles schon jetzt so aussieht, als ob er gar nicht mehr da ist.  
Er geht ihnen Stück für Stück verloren. 

„Ich hab Dereks Wolf gesehen“, sagt er, um das Thema zu wechseln, das niemand ausspricht; und vor allem in der dummen Hoffnung, dass dann wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden die kleine Sorgenfalte zwischen Scotts Augenbrauen wieder verschwindet, die sich dort permanent eingegraben zu haben scheint. 

„Was?“ Scott wirft einen fragenden Blick in Dereks Richtung. Er klingt beunruhigt. 

„Ich hab nicht halluziniert“, protestiert Stiles und hebt den Kopf. Und etwas kleinlauter: „Hab ich nicht, oder?“ 

„…nein“, erwidert Derek zögernd. 

„Hah! Sieht du? Ich _hab_ Dereks kleinen Wolf gesehen!“ Er korrigiert sich hastig, als Scotts Augenbrauen nach oben schnellen. „Nicht _den_ kleinen Wolf. Scott! Also, ehrlich. Wobei ich den auch fast gesehen hätte.“ 

„Danke“, sagt Derek trocken. „Vielen Dank. Legst du es darauf _an_ , dass er mich umbringt?“ 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Was?“ fragt Scott irritiert. 

„Zeig‘s ihm, los“, fordert Stiles. „Das war so cool. Zieh dich aus.“

Das ist eindeutig das Falscheste was er sagen konnte, denn Scott schnappt nach Luft und in seinen Augen flackert es bedenklich rot. „ _Was?!_ “ grollt er in Dereks Richtung und, okay. Okay. Das hat Stiles nicht gut durchdacht. So richtig tot sehen will er Derek nun auch nicht. 

„Ist okay“, sagt er und legt eilig eine Hand über Scotts Augen und die andere über seine eigene. „Mach schon, Derek! Wir gucken auch nicht hin. Wir zählen bis zehn.“ 

„Stiles!“ Scott versucht erfolglos sich unter seiner Hand hervor zu winden, wobei ‚erfolglos‘ bedeutet, dass er es auch nicht ernsthaft versucht. Stiles hätte aktuell nicht mal gute Chancen im Kampf gegen ein neugeborenes Katzenbaby zu gewinnen und schon gar nicht gegen einen Werwolf. 

„Shht“, sagt er. „Lass den Wolfmeister arbeiten.“ 

Derek seufzt tief und inbrünstig. Ein Geräusch dass er sehr häufig in Stiles Gegenwart macht.  
Oder mal gemacht hat.  
Damals.  
Früher.  
Vorher. 

Stiles hört Kleidungsstücke rascheln, als Derek sich auszieht und dann eine plötzliche Stille, die er als Signal wertet, dass sie jetzt hinsehen dürfen. Stiles lässt seine Hände sinken. 

Neben ihm schnappt Scott hörbar nach Luft. 

„Und? Ist das nicht das Allerabgefahrendste, was du je gesehen hast?“ fragt Stiles überflüssig. 

Scotts Reaktion auf den großen, schwarzen Wolf in seinem Schlafzimmer ist der von Stiles sehr ähnlich und bewegt sich irgendwo zwischen „ _Heilige Scheiße – WAS IST DAS DENN?_ “ bis hin zu „ _Oh mein Gott, so geil!_ ‘ weil der große böse Alpha Scott in Wirklichkeit ein sehr begeisterungsfähiger Welpe mit entzückendem Grübchenlächeln ist.  
Stiles sieht Scott an, während Scott Derek anstrahlt, und es ist so schön ihn lächeln zu sehen, dass es ihm beinah körperliche Schmerzen verursacht. 

Scott macht einen anfänglichen und sehr putzigen Versuch sich unauffällig zwischen Stiles und die großen, weißen Zähne zu schieben, aber Stiles zwängt sich nachdrücklich neben ihn und krault Derek unter dem Kinn.  
Der Wolf lässt die die lange, rosa Zunge heraus rollen und hechelt zufrieden. 

Ganz ehrlich, in dieser Form ist Derek nochmal deutlich unbedrohlicher – lange, scharfe Zähne hin oder her – einfach weil er automatisch mit dem Schwanz wedelt, wenn er zustimmt (und das offenbar auch nicht stoppen kann, egal wie sehr er es versucht) und kleine wuffende Geräusche von sich gibt. 

Derek switcht ein paar Mal hin und her, als Scott ihn darum bittet - er ist so ein… Alphakind, es ist unglaublich. Das ist für ihn offenbar schwieriger, wenn jemand zusieht (‚Das kommt bei vielen Männern vor‘, ruft Stiles ungefragt dazwischen und Derek rollt mit den Augen) und er sieht unglaublich verlegen dabei aus. Aber auch das wird immer flüssiger je öfter er es macht. 

„Kann Scott das auch lernen?“ fragt Stiles angetan, als Derek wieder angezogen auf dem Schreibtischstuhl sitzt. „Kannst du ihm das beibringen? Weil das ist, ungelogen, die coolste Scheiße aller Zeiten.“ 

Derek wirft einen Blick in Scotts Richtung, bevor er nickt „Wenn er das will.“  
Er pausiert und verlagert einen Augenblick lang unbehaglich sein Gewicht auf dem Stuhl. „Ich hatte… auch noch an etwas anderes gedacht.“  
Seine Augen wandern wie automatisch hinüber zu Stiles und er macht eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung in seine Richtung. 

„Woran?“ fragt Scott. 

„Du wirst nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihm bleiben können…“

„Doch.“ 

„Scott…“

„Ich kann es versuchen, okay?“

Dereks Blick wandert erneut zu Stiles. Diesmal ist es eine eindeutige Aufforderung. 

Stiles seufzt. Er legt eine Hand von hinten auf Scotts angespannte Schulter und zieht ihn zurück, bis sie wieder gemeinsam nebeneinander an der Wand lehnen. 

„Er hat recht“, sagt Stiles so behutsam wie möglich. 

Scott schüttelt den Kopf, die Arme defensiv vor der Brust verschränkt. „Nein. Nein, auf keinen Fall. Stiles, ich kann nicht…“

„Du wirst ab und zu auch mal duschen oder schlafen müssen“, gibt Stiles zu Bedenken. 

Scotts Blick sagt eindeutig, dass er das für vollkommen unzureichende und inakzeptable Gründe hält, um Stiles aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Womit er nicht ganz unrecht hat. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie nicht schon oft genug morgens zusammen ins Badezimmer gestolpert wären (einer unter der Dusche und der andere beim Zähneputzen) oder als ob sie nicht sowieso permanent in einem Bett schlafen würden. 

„Junge, du hast eine sich anbahnende romantische Beziehung am Laufen“, versucht Stiles. „Du willst mich sicher nicht mit zu sämtlichen zukünftigen Dates mit Kira mitschleifen, oder?“ 

„Stiles“, sagt Scott und sein fassungsloser Tonfall geht ihm durch Mark und Bein. „Das ist doch nicht… daran kann ich gerade nicht einmal _denken_. Okay?“ Seine Stimme bricht. 

Alles in Stiles möchte dagegen protestieren.  
Dagegen dass Scott sein ganzes Leben auf „Stopp“ stellt, nur weil sein bester Freund auf einmal verrückt geworden ist. Dass er auf alles verzichtet, nur damit er ihn rund um die Uhr beschützen kann… vor sich selbst.  
Vor einem Feind, den man nicht einmal sehen kann. 

Stiles ist eine Zeitbombe, und sie tickt und tickt.  
Und ob er am Ende implodiert oder explodiert, ob er nur sich schadet oder auf dem Weg dorthin auch noch allen anderen… das ist alles nur Semantik. Es ist alles nur eine Frage, was ihn zuerst umbringt. 

Er sieht Scott an. „Okay“, sagt er leise.

Und dann bringt Derek das Todschlagargument. Den Knockout.  
„Schule“, sagt er. 

Ein sturer Zug hat sich um Scotts Mund geschlichen, aber bei diesem Wort sackt er in sich zusammen, als ob ihm jemand die komplette Luft herausgelassen hat.  
Denn natürlich hat Derek damit recht.  
Keiner weiß, was damit ist. Wie lange kann Stiles noch in die Schule gehen, bevor er untragbar wird für seine Mitschüler? Und sogar während er noch da ist, wie sollen er und Scott es koordinieren, wenn sie nicht einmal jede Klasse gemeinsam haben?  
Was ist mit Klassenarbeiten von denen Stiles vermutlich künftig aus ‚Gesundheitsbedingten Gründen‘ befreit werden wird? 

„ _Ich_ könnte ihn begleiten“, sagt Derek. „Als… Hund.“ Er zieht bei diesem Wort eine unglückliche Grimasse. 

Scott sieht aus, als ob er aus Prinzip widersprechen will, aber überlegt es sich dann noch einmal anders. „Als _Hund?_ “ fragt er perplex. „Wieso sollten sie ausgerechnet einen Hund in eine öffentliche Schule lassen? Und du siehst überhaupt nicht aus wie ein Hund, Wölfe haben ganz andere…“

„Ja. und das weiß ich und das weißt du“, sagt Derek. „Aber sonst keiner.“ 

„Aber trotzdem die Frage – wieso solltest du Stiles als ‚Hund‘ eine Hilfe sein?“ Er macht Gänsefüßchen um das Wort, weil Scott ein tierliebender Geek ist, der tatsächlich die Unterschiede zwischen einzelnen Rassen kennt und sehr ernst nimmt. 

Es ist Stiles, der antwortet. „Sie würde nicht irgendeinen Hund in die Schule lassen“, sagt er langsam und starrt Derek überrascht an. „Aber einen Assistenzhund schon, oder?“

Derek nickt. 

„Was bedeutet das?“ Scott runzelt die Stirn. 

„Es gibt Menschen, die aufgrund einer… einer Erkrankung oder Behinderung oder sogar wegen einer traumatischen Erfahrung einen Assistenzhund gestellt bekommen. Sie gelten als medizinisches Hilfsmittel und es ist gesetzlich verboten, diese Hunde irgendwo auszuschließen oder sie dem Besitzer wegzunehmen“, rasselt Stiles eifrig hinunter, denn über diesen Wiki-Eintrag ist er tatsächlich mal aus Zufall gestolpert (für ein Referat über die Französische Revolution). „Man darf sie überall hin mitnehmen, auch in die Schule oder auf die Arbeit oder… oder… ins Krankenhaus.“  
Seine Stimme stolpert über das letzte Wort und erstirbt.  
Manchmal vergisst er, dass das nicht vorbei ist.  
Dass er dorthin zurück muss, wieder und wieder, bis sie ihn irgendwann da behalten werden. In einer geschlossenen Abteilung. So wie seine Mutter. 

Scott streckt den Arm nach ihm aus und zieht ihn zu sich.  
Wortlos lässt Stiles es geschehen und drückt das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. 

„Wie würde das funktionieren?“ fragt Scott zögernd, während er mit einer Hand behutsam über Stiles Rücken streichelt. 

„Ich bräuchte eine Ausrüstung. Ein bestimmtes Halsband“, sagt Derek. „Und vermutlich irgendwelche Papiere, die mich als Assistenzhund ausweisen.“ 

Scott nickt gedankenverloren. „Das wäre nicht das Problem. Deaton könnte welche besorgen, nehme ich an.“

„Ja.“ 

„Stiles?“ fragt Scott. Er klingt hin und hergerissen. „Möchtest du das?“ 

Und Stiles denkt daran, wie viel schlimmer das alles für Scott ist, wenn er es ganz alleine schaffen muss. Wie es ihn zerreißen wird, wenn sie doch einmal getrennt werden und er nicht da sein kann.  
Und er denkt an Scotts Lachen, als Derek vergeblich versucht hat bei seinem Lob nicht erfreut mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. 

Er nickt. 

„Okay“, sagt Scott sacht. „Okay. Wir reden mit deinem Dad und wir… überlegen uns wie wir das machen können. Danke“, murmelt er in Dereks Richtung. 

„Klar“, sagt Derek sichtlich peinlich berührt. 

\- 

Nachdem Derek fort ist, telefoniert Stiles mit seinem Dad, um ihm gute Nacht zu sagen. Oder um seinem Dad zu beweisen, dass er noch lebt.  
Sein Dad ist immer noch auf dem Revier, vermutlich die dritte Schichte in Folge oder vielleicht auch schon die fünfte. Denn sich in Arbeit zu vergraben ist ja schon immer seine bevorzugte Methode der Schmerzbewältigung gewesen. Stiles kann es ihm nicht verübeln.  
Danach stehen er und Scott gemeinsam im Bad (wie vorhergesehen) und Stiles putzt sich die Zähne während Scott unter der Dusche steht. Keiner von ihnen hat heute das Bedürfnis sich mehr als zwei Meter voneinander zu entfernen. 

Sie kriechen zusammen ins Bett, Stiles an der Wand und Scott am äußeren Rand, sein angespannter Rücken wie eine Schutzbarriere zwischen Stiles und der ganzen Welt.  
Als ob das, wovor er Stiles beschützen möchte da draußen ist.  
Und nicht in ihm drin. 

Stiles hat einen Arm unter seinen Kopf geschoben und sich auf die Seite gedreht. Mit der anderen Hand zupft er an dem Bettlaken. 

„Alles okay?“ fragt Scott behutsam. 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern und weicht seinem Blick aus, denn er weiß nicht einmal, was er darauf antworten soll.  
Er ist nicht okay.  
Und jeder weiß es.  
Und es besteht die sehr reale Möglichkeit, dass er niemals wieder ‚okay‘ sein wird. 

„Das letzte Mal“, sagt er leise und stockt. Er fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe bevor er weiterspricht. „Das letzte Mal, als ich ins Bett gegangen bin … bin ich woanders wieder aufgewacht.“  
‚ _Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich in der Zwischenzeit getan habe._ ‘

„Ich weiß.“ 

„Ich hab nur…“ Er holt tief Luft. „Ich hab solche Angst davor, was passiert, wenn ich die Augen zumache…“

„Stiles, ich weiß.“ Scotts Stimme bricht. „Ich doch auch.“  
Er streckt die Arme nach ihm aus und Stiles lässt sich willig in eine Umarmung ziehen. Niemand kann so umarmen wie Scott das kann. Er schlingt die Arme um einen und er umarmt mit dem ganzen Körper, mit der ganzen Seele, als ob er Stiles darin einhüllen möchte wie in eine Decke.  
„Es wird immer jemand bei dir sein“, sagt Scott leise. „Du wirst nie alleine sein. Wir kriegen das hin.“

Stiles lacht erstickt, den Kopf unter seinem Kinn vergraben. „Da geht sie hin, meine private ‚kleiner-Stiles‘-Zeit.“ 

„Auch das kriegen wir irgendwie hin“, erwidert Scott. Er klammert sich genauso fest an Stiles wie umgekehrt. 

Danach sind sie eine ganze Weile still, weil es nicht einmal Worte dafür gibt, was Stiles gerade empfindet und er ist sicher, dass es Scott ähnlich geht. 

„Du darfst mich nicht gehen lassen, okay?“ wispert Stiles. „Lass mich nur nicht… verschwinden.“ 

„Ich versprech‘s“, flüstert Scott zurück. „Ich lass dich nicht gehen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fazit?  
> Awkward!Wolf!Derek macht alles besser.  
> Abgesehen davon - ugh - mein Herz. ;__;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Dem wächst sowieso kein Bart“, murmelt Scott. 
> 
> Stiles stößt ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Ich krieg sehr wohl einen Bart“, sagt er beleidigt. „Ich kriege _so was von_ einen Bart, wenn ich einen will. Derek Hale wäre neidisch auf meinen Bart!“ 
> 
> Scott und Lydia tauschen einen mitleidigen Blick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ... nachdem 3x18 und die ganze Kiste mit Stiles Erkrankung vom Canon so schnell wieder über Bord geworfen wurde, hatte ich zuerst überlegt diese Geschichte gar nicht weiter zu schreiben sondern einfach als One-Shot stehen zu lassen.  
> Aber dann dachte ich ... hey. oo! Moment! Ich hab hier das Potential für episches h/c, ultimative bromance, jede Menge pack!feels UND acutal!cuddle!Wolf!Derek.  
> Uhm. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, okay?  
> Betrachtet es einfach als leicht vom canon abweichende AU.

„Ebola“, sagt Stiles. 

Kerris Augen werden weit und sie weicht einen Schritt zurück. „Aber…ist das nicht total ansteckend?“ 

Er nickt. „Du solltest echt aufpassen. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst erste Warnzeichen bemerken. Achte einfach darauf, ob dir irgendwann Blut aus den Augen spritzt“, ruft er ihr hinterher. 

Er spürt Scotts Blick auf sich ruhen, ein bisschen missbilligend, ein ganz kleines bisschen unfreiwillig amüsiert, aber vor allem besorgt. „Stiles“, sagt er.  
Nur ‚Stiles‘.

Scott ist ihm die ersten zwei Schulstunden über nicht von der Seite gewichen. Er wäre Stiles in der ersten großen Pause fast in die Toilettenkabine gefolgt, aber sorry, das geht zu weit. Auch Stiles hat seine Grenzen und er kann nicht pinkeln, wenn ihm jemand dabei zusieht, okay? Er hat eine sehr schüchterne Blase.  
Jetzt lehnt Scott neben ihm an der Wand und sieht Stiles dabei zu, wie er einen mitleidig aussehenden Mitschüler nach dem anderen vergrault. 

Peter Renfrik kommt an ihnen vorbei, stolpert abrupt und macht einen riesigen Bogen um Stiles.  
Stiles winkt ihm mit einem Haifischlächeln hinterher. 

„ _Stiles._ “ Scott massiert sich mit zwei Fingern die Nasenwurzel. „Was soll das?“ 

Stiles weicht seinem Blick aus und wühlt in seinem Spind nach dem Chemiebuch. „Was?“ 

„Malaria, Glioblastom, ALS, Ebola, Tuberkulose, Leukämie, eine … seltsame Tropenkrankheit, deren Namen ich nicht aussprechen kann…“, zählt er die Diagnosen auf, die Stiles bereits verbreitet hat. „Was _machst_ du da?“ 

„Nichts.“ 

„Stiles.“ 

Stiles klappt seine Schranktür mit einem nachdrücklichen Scheppern zu. „Sie werden doch sowieso über mich reden. Also geb ich ihnen was zum Reden.“

Unglücklich furcht Scott die Stirn. „Das weißt du doch nicht…“ 

Stiles schnaubt. Er wirft Scott einen schiefen Blick zu. „Du kannst doch hören, was sie sagen.“ 

Scott wendet den Blick ab. „Weiß nicht“, murmelt er. „Ich hör nicht hin.“ 

Er muss es nicht einmal sagen, Stiles weiß es auch so. Er sieht es in ihren Blicken und der Art wie sie hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln und abrupt verstummen, sobald sie ihn sehen. Wie die Lehrer sich räuspern und seinem Blick im Unterricht ausweichen und ihn betont nicht zurechtweisen, wenn er geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster starrt. Wie Scott ihn abrupt in eine andere Richtung zieht, wenn sie an einer Gruppe bestimmter Leute vorbeikommen.  
 _Jeder_ weiß Bescheid.  
Dass Stiles Stilinski verrückt wird.  
Dass die Polizei ihn gesucht hat.  
Dass er im Krankenaus war.  
Dass er sterben wird.  
Bei letzterem sind sie sich nicht so sicher. Aber die Gerüchteküche kocht.  
Ein paar denken sowieso, dass er das alles nur fakt um den Abschlussprüfungen zu entgehen. 

_Abschlussprüfungen…_  
Als ob Stiles in einer Welt lebt, in der Abschlussprüfungen noch irgendeine Rolle für irgendetwas spielen. 

„Hey“, sagt Scott leise. „Hey.“  
Eine Hand greift seiner und erst dann bemerkt Stiles dass seine Finger angefangen haben zu zittern. 

Stiles blickt auf. Wortlos nimmt Scott ihm das Chemiebuch aus der Hand und verstaut es in Stiles Rucksack. 

„Derek ist gerade bei Deaton“, sagt Scott im Plauderton, während er mit beiläufiger Selbstverständlichkeit in Stiles‘ Sachen wühlt und ihm die passenden Hefte in den Rucksack steckt. „Wegen… du weißt schon.“ 

„Ja. Der Undercover-Auftrag.“ Stiles hält inne und schnaubt. Manchmal kann er nicht glauben, dass er ein Leben führt, wo er die Worte ‚ _Undercover Auftrag_ ‘ völlig unironisch ausspricht. „Mein persönlicher wolfiger Bodyguard. Man könnte meinen, ich sei irgendwie wichtig.“ 

„Stiles.“ Scott greift nach seinem Arm. Seine Augen sind groß und dunkel. „Sag das nicht“, sagt er leise. 

Scott ist in letzter Zeit sehr sensibel geworden für dieses Thema. Und Stiles mag ja in jeder Hinsicht ein sarkastisches Arschloch sein, aber nicht einmal _er_ schafft es einen blöden Spruch rauszuhauen, wenn Scott so aussieht, wie er es gerade tut. So ernsthaft. Und aufgewühlt. Als ob ihm alles viel zu sehr und viel zu tief unter die Haut geht.  
„Ich meine ja nur… ich bin nicht gerade der Präsident“, korrigiert er. 

Scotts Hand ruht immer noch auf seinem Arm und sein Blick ist auf Stiles‘ Gesicht gerichtet. Weil Scott offensichtlich das Memo nie gelesen hat, dass echte Kerle gefälligst peinlich berührt wegzugucken haben und sich auf die Schulter klopfen, wenn es emotional wird.  
„Ich krieg alle vier Jahre einen neuen Präsidenten“, sagt er. „Aber ich habe nur einen Stiles. Du darfst raten, an wem ich mehr hänge.“ 

Manchmal ist Stiles total froh, dass Scott das Memo darüber wie sich echte Kerle zu verhalten haben nie gekriegt hat.  
Er spürt wie seine Ohren rot anlaufen und ein unwilliges Lächeln an seinen Lippen zerrt. „Du bist so ein mieser Patriot, Scott“, murmelt er und knufft ihm in die Seite. 

Scott erwidert das Lächeln. 

Das Klappern von hohen Absätzen nähert sich ihnen und auch ohne sich umzudrehen, weiß Stiles, dass Lydia hinter ihm aufgetaucht ist. Niemand marschiert so zielstrebig und zackig wie sie. Sie klingt wie ihre eigene kleine Armee, wenn sie im Anmarsch ist und er ist fast sicher, dass das der einzige Grund für ihre hohen Hacken ist. 

„Möchte mir einer von euch Dummtorten verraten wieso die Leute sich erzählen, du hättest Psittakose?“ fragt sie spitz. 

„ _Das_ wars!“ sagt Scott. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“ 

„Papageienkrankheit“, sagen Lydia und Stiles wie aus einem Mund. 

Scott breitet die Arme aus und wedelt mit ihnen auf und ab. „Stiles! _Warum?_ “ 

Stiles dreht sich zu ihr um. „Hi“, sagt er nervös. „Lydia.“  
Sie ist so schön in ihrer ganzen 1,60m kleinen, erdbeerblonden Pracht, dass er kurzfristig vor ihr in die Knie gehen möchte.  
Er hat sie nicht mehr gesehen seit der Party in Dereks Wohnung. Scott hat ihm erzählt, dass sie im Krankenhaus gewartet hat, als sie ihn eingeliefert haben, aber das muss ganz am Anfang gewesen, als er noch geschlafen hat.  
Es ist ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen, dass Lydia Martin sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hat.  
Und er weiß nicht, ob er es ertragen kann, wenn sie ihn auch so ansieht, wie es alle anderen tun. Als ob er auseinander bricht, wenn man ihn berührt.  
Nicht sie. 

Ihr Blick scannt über sein Gesicht. „Nein“, stellt sie fest. 

„Was?“ Perplex hebt der die Augenbrauen. Was immer er erwartet hat - das ist es nicht. 

„Nein“, wiederholt sie. „Nicht okay. Du hast absolut keine Entschuldigung dich so gehen zu lassen. Hast du heute schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen? Und was ist das? Sind das Bartstoppeln?“ Sie tippt ihm vorwurfsvoll ans Kinn. 

„Öh…“ 

„Dem wächst sowieso kein Bart“, murmelt Scott. 

Stiles stößt ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Ich krieg sehr wohl einen Bart“, sagt er beleidigt. „Ich kriege _so was von_ einen Bart, wenn ich einen will. Derek Hale wäre neidisch auf meinen Bart!“ 

Scott und Lydia tauschen einen mitleidigen Blick. 

„Hey!“ protestiert Stiles. „Das- das ist nicht okay! Ihr könnt euch nicht gegen mich verbünden! Das widerspricht jedem Ehrenkodex unter Freunden und Wölfen und…“

Lydia verdreht die Augen. Sie greift nach seinem Arm und hakt sich wie selbstverständlich bei ihm ein. „Jammer nicht. Ich hab deine Chemiehausaufgaben gemacht“, sagt sie im Gehen. „Du kannst mir später danken.“ 

„Vergiss alles, was ich gesagt habe. Du bist für immer meine Königin.“

Sie knufft ihm liebevoll in die Rippen. „Du bist so ein Schleimer.“

Sie riecht nach fruchtigem Shampoo und Vanillebodylotion, als sie sich an ihn schmiegt und Stiles hat sie in diesem Moment so schrecklich gern, dass es in seinem Brustkorb zieht wie ein beginnender Herzinfarkt.  
Ein Teil von ihm wünscht sich, Lydia hätte das Memo nicht gekriegt wie sich echte Kerle zu verhalten haben, wenn es um Emotionen geht. Denn manchmal, nur manchmal, möchte er ihr sagen wie unglaublich lieb er sie hat, ohne einen Scherz daraus machen zu müssen. 

„Das nächste Mal musst du sie aber wieder selber machen“, droht sie. „Ich werde nicht deinen Lerneffekt untergraben.“ 

Stiles nickt brav. 

‚ _Das hat sowieso keinen Sinn_ ‘, denkt er. Noten für einen Abschluss den er vielleicht nicht mehr erleben wird. Und wenn er dann noch lebt, dann wird er in der psychiatrischen Anstalt sein. Eingesperrt in einer Gummizelle. Und mit seinen Halluzinationen reden.  
Aber das sagt er nicht. 

Vielleicht ist da etwas in seinem Herzschlag, das ihn verrät oder vielleicht riecht er plötzlich nach Traurigkeit, denn er spürt wie Scott von der anderen Seite nach seiner Hand greift.  
Ohne Hinzusehen drückt er zurück.  
Sicher eingezwängt zwischen Lydia links und Scott rechts fühlt er sich sekundenlang so, als ob ihm nie wieder irgendetwas passieren kann. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl. 

\- 

Sie reden.  
Alle reden.  
Es ist einen Summen in seinen Ohren und in seinem Kopf. Stiles lässt es über sich hinweg spülen wie Meeresbrandung. 

„Stiles…“

„… _Stiles…_ “

„Stilinski…“ 

„…vielleicht noch ein halbes Jahr…“

„…jederzeit vorbei sein…“

„…nicht vorher verrückt geworden…?“ 

„Meine Mum sagt, seine Mum ist…“ 

Manchmal hört er noch eine andere Stimme in dem Gewirr.  
Eine Stimme, die sonst niemand hört.  
‚ _Bald_ ‘, wispert diese Stimme, sacht wie eine Liebkosung. ‚ _Bald…_ ‘  
Es ist wie eiskalte Finger, die über seinen Rücken laufen. 

Er schauert. 

Stiles ist nicht der einzige, der hört, wie über ihn geredet wird.  
Lydia tritt so vielen Leuten mit ihren hohen Hacken auf die Füße wie noch nie zu vor (sie behauptet es ist nur Unfall, aber Stiles ist ja nicht blöd). 

Scott hat den Kopf gesenkt in Chemie. Als Stiles ihn fragend anstupst, schüttelt er eilig den Kopf und ringt sich ein mattes Lächeln ab.  
Jetzt lehnt er mit hochgezogenen Schultern neben ihm an der Wand und starrt auf den Boden. 

Stiles wühlt in seinem Schrank, weil er irgendwann vor vier Wochen das Projekt für Kunst angefangen und in der hintersten Ecke verstaut hat, das sie heute abliefern sollen. Er hat es nie fertiggestellt, aber vielleicht kann er damit wenigstens eine Teilpunktzahl erreichen, damit er nicht durchfällt. Punkte für ‚er hat es wenigstens versucht‘.  
Nicht, dass man davon etwas hat im Leben.  
Das können sie auch auf seinen Grabstein schreiben.  
 _Hier ruht Stiles – er hat es wenigstens versucht._

Etwas reißt ihn aus diesen Gedanken.  
Stiles hält inne, einen Moment lang unsicher, was ihn aufmerksam gemacht hat. Es ist nur ein leises Geräusch, ein scharfes, kleines Einatmen zu seiner Linken. Aber es ist ein Geräusch, dass er zuletzt gehört hat, als Scott noch durch und durch menschlich und furchtbar asthmatisch gewesen ist und was in unschöner regelmäßig blaue Lippen und erschreckende Attacken angekündigt hat. 

„Scott?“ fragt er. „Alles klar bei dir?“

Scott antwortet nicht. Er hat den Kopf gesenkt und seine Hand in den Spind verkrallt.  
Da ist es wieder. Eine Art röchelnde Schnappatmung, als ob er gleichzeitig ertrinkt und einen Marathon läuft, als ob er Luft durch einen Strohhalm saugt und einfach nicht genug Sauerstoff auf der ganzen Welt existiert. 

„Scott?“ wiederholt Stiles leise. 

„Stiles, ich…“ Scott schüttelt den Kopf. 

Eine Ahnung kriecht in Stiles Magen nach oben. „Was…? Was ist los?“ 

„Ich kann nicht…“ Panisch hebt Scott den Kopf. Seine Augen glühen rot. 

„Was? Nein! Stopp!“ zischt Stiles. „Hey, hey nicht hier, okay? Nicht hier!“ Er wedelt nachdrücklich mit den Händen, als ob das dazu beitragen könnte Scotts Wolf wieder nach drinnen zu kommandieren, wo er hingehört. 

„Ich versuchs…“, stammelt Scott. Sein Gesicht ist verzerrt als ob er Schmerzen hätte.  
Und Stiles versteht.  
Er versteht nur zu gut. 

„Meditation?“, schlägt er hilflos vor. „Atemtechniken? Stell dir … stell dir vor, du bist ein Baum… du bist ein Grashalm im Wind… Scott, Scott! Sei ein Grashalm!“ 

„Stiles…“ Es ist schon mehr ein Grollen als ein Schluchzen, aber die Panik in Scotts Gesicht ist durch und durch menschlich und schnürt Stiles die Kehle zusammen. 

Aufgewühlt blickt er sich um.  
Der Flur ist überfüllt mit Menschen, Schülern und Lehrern. Die nächste Jungentoilette ist eine gefühlte Meile entfernt. Es geht auf keinen Fall, dass Scott sich hier die Krallen in die Handfläche bohrt bis er blutet, unmöglich, und wenn er ehrlich ist, möchte Stiles das sowieso nie wieder miterleben.  
Scheiße. Scheiße!

„Ich kann nicht…“ stammelt Scott. „Ich hör sie die ganze Zeit und ich… ich kann nicht…“  
Stiles hört das leise Klacken, als sich Klauen in das Metall seiner Schranktür bohren. Scott gibt ein Keuchen von sich und ein Schaudern läuft durch seinen ganzen Körper wie Wellen auf dem Ozean. 

Reflexartig streckt Stiles die Hand nach ihm aus. 

„Nein!“ Scott weicht so heftig zurück, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen die Spindwand donnert.  
Die ersten Menschen beginnen sich nach ihnen umzudrehen. „Stiles, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren…“ 

„Scott…!“ 

„Geh weg!“ presst er hervor, den Arm von sich gestreckt wie ein Schutzschild. „Bitte verschwinde, ich weiß nicht, was…“ 

Sein Kopf schießt ruckartig nach oben und Stiles sieht rotglühende Augen und Reißzähne und…

Adrenalin schießt durch seinen Körper und jeder Urinstinkt in seinem Gehirn, der sich daran erinnert _Beute_ zu sein, befiehlt ihm zu rennen.  
Raubtier.  
Lauf. Lauf!  
 _Lauf um dein Leben!_

Stiles denkt nicht einmal nach. Sein Handeln ist reiner Instinkt. 

Er überbrückt die Armlänge Abstand zwischen sich mit einem großen Schritt und schlingt die Arme um Scotts Nacken. 

Scott zuckt so heftig zusammen, dass er zurückstolpert. „Stiles, nicht!“ stößt er hervor, sein Stimme scharf und schneidend vor lauter Panik.  
Seine Hände stemmen sich gegen Stiles Brustkorb. Menschen um sie herum bleiben stehen.

Stiles hält unbeirrt an ihm fest. Er legt eine Hand in seinen Hinterkopf und zieht ihn dichter zu sich, bis Scotts Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge landet. Sein Herz stolpert in seiner Brust. 

Scotts gesamter Körper erstarrt. Er gibt ein leises, entsetztes Geräusch von sich. 

Stiles schluckt. Heißer Atem ist auf seiner Haut. Heißer Atem und messerscharfe Reißzähne, direkt auf der weißen, blassen Haut seiner Kehle, direkt über dem hektischen Pochen seines flatternden Pulses.  
Scotts Krallen bohren sich durch den Stoff seines T-Shirts. 

„Ist okay“, flüstert Stiles. „Es ist alles okay.“ Er fährt mit einer Hand behutsam über Scotts Hinterkopf und mit der anderen über seinen Rücken. 

„Ich kann nicht…“, stößt Scott verzweifelt hervor. 

„Doch du kannst“, sagt Stiles. „Ich weiß, dass du es kannst.“ Und dann: „Du würdest mir niemals was tun.“

Es ist die reine Wahrheit und er weiß, dass Scott es in seinem Herzschlag hören kann.  
Sekundenlang ist er ganz still, dann läuft ein Schauern durch seinen gesamten Körper. Winzig kleine Mikrobeben. 

Scott schlingt die Arme um ihn und vergräbt das Gesicht tiefer in Stiles Halsbeuge. Er klammert sich an ihn, wie an eine Rettungsleine. Stiles spürt die Krallen und die Zähne und hektischen, heißen Atem auf seiner Haut. Aber es ist nur Stoff der punktiert wird.  
„Denk dran, du bist ein Grashalm“, flüstert Stiles. „Du bist mein Grashalm.“ 

Scott gibt ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. Vielleicht ist es Stiles‘ Geruch und vielleicht ist es der vertraute Rhythmus seines Herzschlags, aber Stiles kann beinah spüren wie Scott in seinen Armen langsam ruhiger wird. 

Er hebt den Blick.  
Der gesamte Flur um sie herum ist still geworden. Alle sind stehen geblieben und zwei Dutzend Augenpaare ruhen auf ihnen. Danny hat die Augenbrauen erhoben. 

„Willst du uns vielleicht irgendwas mitteilen, Stilinski?“ ruft eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Natürlich ist es Greenberg. 

„Nur kein Neid, weil dich keiner lieb hat“, gibt Stiles zurück. Als weiter gestarrt wird, verdreht er die Augen. „Was? Können sich zwei beste Freunde hier vielleicht mal in Ruhe umarmen, ohne dass hier gleich ein Fass aufgemacht wird? Weitergehen! Danke. Na bitte, es geht doch.“ 

Scott vibriert in seinen Armen, aber in diesem Moment ist Stiles beinah sicher, dass es unterdrücktes Gelächter ist. Das oder das Zittern nachdem der Adrenalinstoß nachlässt. Es klingt sacht und atemlos. 

„Alles gut bei dir, Kumpel?“ fragt Stiles leise. 

„Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen“, sagt Scott, ohne einen Muskel zu rühren. „Ich bin okay… glaub ich.“ Sein Gesicht ist immer noch gegen Stiles‘ Halsbeuge gepresst und seine Stimme klingt gedämpft.

„Ja“, sagt Stiles, ebenfalls ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren. „Ich weiß.“ 

„Ich bin ein Grashalm“, sagt Scott. 

„Bist du total“, erwidert Stiles. „Der grasigste Grashalm von allen.“ Der Stoff von Scotts Hemd ist nassgeschwitzt unter seinen Händen, als er behutsam über Scotts Rücken fährt. 

Scott macht ein leises, fragendes Geräusch. 

„Noch fünf Minuten“, sagt Stiles. „Nur… um sicher zu gehen.“

„Okay.“ Scott nickt und Stiles kann spüren wie er erleichtert ausatmet. Seine Arme liegen lose um Stiles Taille und dann sinkt er beinah in sich zusammen und schlingt sich mit dem ganzen Körper um Stiles, als ob er sich über ihn stülpt wie eine warme Werwolfdecke. 

Irgendwo im Hintergrund wird anzüglich gepfiffen, aber Stiles ist das gerade völlig egal.  
Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Scott.  
Und Stiles ist so beschäftigt gewesen, grässliche Witze über seine Krankheit zu machen, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hat.  
Er ist ein schrecklicher Freund.  
Er muss mit Derek sprechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung folgt? Falls Interesse besteht. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Falls Foxy, unser dämonischer, kleiner Freund in den nächsten fünf Minuten vorbeischauen sollte, wird ‚Groß-schweigsam-und-finster‘ da drüben mich sicher zu Boden ringen und festhalten können.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitsch, Kitsch, Kitsch, Angst, Kitsch - so viel Schnulz, das kann sich keiner vorstellen. Keinerlei Kohärenz, wirklich null, zero, gar nichts, schraubt die Erwartungen einfach ganz runter. Hurt/comfort.  
> Jede Menge Stiles & Derek, Stiles & Scott, Stiles & Lydia-Gefühle, ein bisschen Scott/Kira im Hintergrund, weil sie adorable sind und Gaststart Wolf!Derek weil most adorable thing ever.

Sie lehnen nebeneinander an Scotts Motorrad, als Dereks Toyota auf den Parkplatz fährt.  
Die letzte Stunde Unterricht haben sie kollektiv geschwänzt, aber da hätte Stiles Kunst gehabt und Scott Biologie, und das sind ausgerechnet die beiden Kurse, die im Schulgebäude am weitesten auseinander liegen und … nein.  
Keiner von ihnen hat das Bedürfnis sich gerade mehr als fünf Meter voneinander zu entfernen, vor allem nicht jetzt, wenn Scott immer noch tief ein und ausatmet und ‚ _ich bin ein Grashalm_ ‘ vor sich hinmurmelt, wenn er denkt, dass Stiles nicht hinhört. 

Derek steigt aus. Er wirft ihnen einen einzigen Blick zu, auf Scotts Hand, die in Stiles‘ T-Shirt verkrallt ist und Stiles‘ Hand, die beschützend auf Scotts Rücken liegt, und runzelt die Stirn.  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragt er sofort. 

Stiles verdreht die Augen. Dereks zweiter Name ist Subtilität. „Dir auch ‚ _hallo_ ‘. Wie war‘s bei Deaton?“ 

„Ich hab die Papiere. _Was_ ist passiert?“ Derek sieht finster aus, aber inzwischen hat Stiles herausgefunden, dass der finstere Blick in Wirklichkeit bedeutet, dass Derek sich Sorgen macht und sich innerlich in Selbstvorwürfe verstrickt, weil er nicht da gewesen ist. _Da_ , oder wo auch immer das Drama gerade stattgefunden hat. 

„Es war meine Schuld“, sagt Scott. 

„Es ist gar nichts passiert“, sagt Stiles gleichzeitig. 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Ich bin ausgewolft!“ 

„Er war einfach kein Grashalm.“ 

„In der Schule!“ 

„Ja, aber wir haben die Gefahr gebannt und neutralisiert.“ 

„Neutralisiert“, wiederholt Derek. Er sieht aus, als ob die Spannungskopfschmerzen gerade einsetzen, die er immer bekommt, wenn er zu lange und zu viel mit der geballten Menge an Scott&Stiles zu tun hat. 

Stiles nickt und sein Arm wandert um Scotts Schultern. Scott sieht aus wie ein Häufchen Unglück und ist eine von den Dingen, die _nicht_ okay sind. „Okay, wir arbeiten noch an seinem inneren Grashalm“, gibt er zu. „Du könntest uns dabei helfen“, schiebt er hinterher. 

Er findet, das ist nicht zu viel verlangt.  
Er und Scott haben Derek immerhin auch schon mehr als einmal aus der Patsche geholfen. 

„Okay?“ Derek verschränkt auffordernd die Arme. 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. „Kannst du ihn nicht in die wolfigen Geheimnisse deiner Familie einweihen?“

„Stiles…“, stöhnt Scott. 

Derek blinzelt. 

„Du weißt schon.“ Stiles wirft einen kurzen Blick um sich, bevor er die Stimme senkt. „Dein innerer Wolf und du? Lerne das Biest in dir zu lieben? Werwolf 101? Lass den Wolf zum Spielen raus? Oh Moment, das Letzte kann auch der Titel von dem Porno gewesen sein, den ich neulich…“ 

Scott und Derek starren ihn mit identisch ungläubigen Gesichtsausdrücken an.

„Was?“ verteidigt Stiles sich. „Ich bin ein Teenager. Ich habe Bedürfnisse und… das geht euch überhaupt nichts an. Lenkt jetzt nicht ab. Das ist ein _toller_ Plan, okay? Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass es nicht absolute Kontrolle verlangt sich in seinen kleinen inneren Wolf zu verwandeln?“ Herausfordernd sieht er Derek an. 

Er nickt zögernd. 

„Na bitte.“ Stiles wedelt nachdrücklich mit den Armen. „Kannst du ihm das nicht beibringen? Scott hat Angst vor seinem inneren Alpha. Und wenn du ihm zeigst dass sein innerer Alpha nur ein knuddeliger kleiner Flauschewolf ist – voila. Keine Angst mehr. Kein Kontrollverlust. Keine Beißerchen mehr im Matheunterricht. Alles gut. Happy end? Ja/Ja?“  
In seinem Kopf macht das alles total viel Sinn.  
Zugegeben, in seinem Kopf hat es damals auch total viel Sinn gemacht nachts in den Wald zu laufen und eine halbierte Leiche zu suchen. Aber hey. 

„Es ist schon okay“, sagt Scott schnell und verknotet seine Finger miteinander. „Du musst nicht… Ich meine, es ist vermutlich gar nicht möglich. Ist es möglich?“ 

Derek verzieht nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gibt er zu. „Die Alphas der Hale-Familie konnten es alle.“ 

„Ich bin kein Hale.“ 

„Nein, aber… du bist von einem Hale gebissen worden.“ Derek macht eine wortlose Handbewegung, als ob das alles erklärt.  
Vielleicht tut es das. Werwölfe funktionieren ja meistens nicht so wie man das denkt. 

„Heute Abend?“ bohrt Stiles. „Bitte? Wir könnten es wenigstens versuchen?“ 

Derek rollt mit den Augen, aber er nickt schicksalsergeben. „Meinetwegen. Wir können uns an meinem Haus treffen. Im Wald.“ 

„Hah!“ macht Stiles angetan. Es verschafft ihm kriminell viel Befriedigung, wenn er Derek Hale dazu bequatschen kann, Dinge zu tun die der nicht vorhatte. Was soll er sagen. Jeder hat seine kleinen Freuden im Leben und das ist eine von seinen. 

Es ist ja nicht so, dass sein Leben noch allzu lange dauern wird. 

„Danke“, murmelt Scott. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist“, fährt er unglücklich fort und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, ich hätte es im Griff.“ 

„Hey.“ Beruhigend klopft Stiles ihm auf die Schulter. „Das hast du auch. Wir kriegen das hin. Nicht wahr?“ Er wirft einen auffordernden Blick zu Derek. 

Derek zögert nur Millisekunden, bevor er nickt. Aber da ist etwas in seinem Blick, etwas das haarscharf an Etwas wie Mitgefühl vorbeischrammt und es bringt Stiles dazu dass er mitten im Satz pausiert. 

„Was?“ fragt er. 

Derek schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Augen wandern wie automatisch zu Scott und gleich wieder weg. Scott sieht es nicht, weil sein Blick schuldbewusst auf den Boden gerichtet ist. Aber Stiles sieht es.  
Es ist ein heißkaltes Gefühl in seiner Magengegen, das sich ausbreitet. Ein Halbwissen, eine Ahnung, was es ist, was Derek nicht sagen will.  
Er schluckt und zwingt seinen Herzschlag nach unten. 

„Hey Scotty“, sagt er leise. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun…?“ 

„Natürlich. Was?“ fragt Scott sofort. 

„Könntest du Lydia Bescheid sagen? Sie sitzt in meinem Kunstunterricht und ich kann da nicht wirklich auftauchen gerade, nachdem ich geschwänzt habe.“ 

„Ja klar. Wieso?“ Scott legt fragend den Kopf schief. 

„Ich dachte, wir könnten alle zusammen gehen“, erklärt Stiles. „Ihr beide hätte Zeit um wolfige Dinge tun, und Lydia und ich machen ganz menschlich und ordinär unsere Hausaufgaben.“  
Er spricht nicht aus, dass er dann auch nicht allein und unbeaufsichtigt wäre, und Scott ist nett genug nicht darauf herumzureiten, dass Stiles rundum die Uhr einen Babysitter benötigt.  
Denn das sind die Dinge, die man tut für seinen besten Freund; man reibt ihm nicht permanent die eigene Sterblichkeit unter die Nase, die so akut zum Problem geworden ist. 

Scott zögert. „Kommst du klar?“ fragt er leise. 

Stiles winkt mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab. „Falls Foxy, unser dämonischer, kleiner Freund in den nächsten fünf Minuten vorbeischauen sollte, wird ‚Groß-schweigsam-und-finster‘ da drüben mich sicher zu Boden ringen und festhalten können.“ 

„Stiles.“ 

„Ich komme klar. Versprochen.“

Scott drückt seine Hand, bevor er davon sprintet.  
Stiles wartet, bis er im Eingang der Schule verschwunden ist, bevor er zu Derek herumwirbelt. 

„Groß-schweigsam-und-finster?“ wiederholt Derek unbeeindruckt. 

„Was?“ fragt Stiles. „Was ist los mit ihm?“ 

Derek hat den Blick gesenkt. Unter langen, schwarzen Wimpern wirft er Stiles einen kurzen unglücklichen Blick zu. „Es ist nicht so einfach…“

„Du weißt doch was mit Scott los ist“, zischt Stiles und senkt seine Stimme. „Oder du hast wenigstens einen Verdacht. Sag schon! Sag es mir!“  
Er muss es wissen.  
Es ist Scott, verdammt nochmal. Scott ist immer schon seine oberste und erste Priorität gewesen. Wenn es einen Doktortitel in Scott McCall gäbe, hätte Stiles ihn schon in der zweiten Klasse gehabt.  
Er muss wissen, was nicht okay ist. Wie kann er sonst etwas dagegen tun? 

Derek wendet den Blick ab. Er atmet aus. „Wie war es das erste Mal? Als er die Kontrolle verloren hat?“

„Was? Das war in der Schule …“ Stiles erzählt es in knappen Stichworten, wie er Scott gerade noch in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer gezerrt hat. Scotts Klauen. Das Blut. ‚ _Schmerz hält uns menschlich‘_.

„Und heute?“ 

„Öhm…kuscheln im Flur?“ Er seufzt als Derek abwartend die Augenbrauen hebt und erzählt die (unwesentlich) längere Version. 

„Ja“, Derek nickt, als er fertig ist. „Das dachte ich mir.“

„Was?“

„Du bist sein Anker, nicht wahr?“ Es klingt sehr behutsam, als ob es Derek leid tut, dass er es fragen muss. 

„Wer? _Ich_?“ Stiles blinzelt ungläubig und unterdrückt den Impuls sich umzudrehen, als ob da noch jemand hinter ihm stehen könnte. „Nein. Ich meine… ich weiß nicht…? Er sagt, der Schmerz…? Die Schmerzen sorgen dafür, dass er…“ 

Derek schüttelt den Kopf. „Er hat sich selbst verletzt, damit er _dich_ nicht verletzt. _Das_ hat ihn zurückgeholt. Nicht der Schmerz, sondern die Angst dir etwas zu tun.“ 

Perplex hält Stiles inne und kaut nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Er denkt an all die Male, wo Scott beinah ausgewolft wäre und nur seine Anwesenheit ihn davon abgehalten hat. Es ergibt Sinn. Es ergibt tatsächlich mehr Sinn als die Dinge, die Derek sonst häufig erzählt.  
„Okay. Ja. Kann sein. Aber was bedeutet das? Und vor allem: Wenn ich sein Anker bin, wieso funktioniert es dann nicht mehr?“  
‚ _Wieso funktioniere ICH nicht mehr?_ ‘ ist die Frage, die er nicht stellt, egal wie sehr sie auf seiner Zunge brennt. 

Derek sieht aus, als ob er darauf am liebsten nicht antworten möchte. 

„Derek!“ 

„Er verliert die Kontrolle…“, sagt Derek leise. „Weil er seinen Anker verliert.“ 

‚ _Aber er verliert mich nicht. Ich bin noch da_ ‘, möchte Stiles erwidern, aber die Worte bleiben in seinem Hals stecken.  
Ist er das?  
Und wenn ja wie lange noch?  
Wie lange bis er Scott Stück für Stück entglitten ist… jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr, ausgehöhlt, so lange bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. 

„Was wird das mit ihm machen?“ flüstert er. „Was wird mit ihm passieren?“ 

Derek schluckt. „Ein Alpha ohne Kontrolle…“, sagt er zögernd.  
Er muss es gar nicht weiter ausführen. Stiles kann es auch so hören.  
Ein Alpha ohne Kontrolle ist ein Desaster.  
Ein Alpha ohne Kontrolle ist ein Fall für Jäger… die ihn ausmerzen werden, weil er eine Gefahr darstellt für alle anderen. 

„Nein.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Nein.“ 

„Stiles.“ 

„Sie reden darüber“, hört er sich selbst sagen, seine Stimme scheint von weit weg zu kommen. „In der Schule…“ 

Derek nickt, als hätte er so etwas bereits vermutet. 

„Er sagt, er hört nicht hin, aber…“ Er lacht tonlos. „Natürlich hört er hin.“  
Stiles fühlt sich luftleer und atemlos, bei dem Gedanken was Scott sich den ganzen Tag anhören muss. 

‚ _Er stirbt…_ ‘

‚ _… wird sterben…_ ‘

‚ _…nicht gut aus …_

‚ _…verrückt…_ ‘

‚ _…sterben…_ ‘

„Stiles! Stiles!“ Dereks Stimme klingt alarmiert und Stiles sieht in Zeitlupe wie die Welt um ihn herum zur Seite kippt, sachte schaukelnd wie ein untergehendes Schiff. 

‚ _Wer wird sich um ihn kümmern, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?_ wispert die boshafte, kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf und die Welt um ihn herum verschwindet. Alles wird grau und kalt, wie eine Fotografie aus der jemand die Sättigung herausnimmt.  
‚ _Wer wird ihm durch die Vollmondnächte helfen? Scott ist doch noch nie zurechtgekommen ohne dich. DU bist derjenige von euch, der immer einen Plan hat. Was wird er nur machen ohne dich…? Wie wird er zurecht kommen?_ ‘

„Sei still…“, faucht Stiles. „Sei still!“ 

‚ _Sie werden ihn niederschießen wie einen tollwütigen Hund. Das ist das, was mit einem Alpha passiert, der keine Kontrolle mehr hat, das weißt du doch._ ‘

„Hör auf“, presst er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Er kann es vor sich sehen, in grellen, leuchtenden Bildern und er weiß nicht, ob es seine eigenen Ängste sind, die sich visualisieren oder ob es der Nogitsune ist, der Spielchen mit ihm spielt. 

‚ _Lass uns rein_ ‘, wispert die Stimme. ‚ _Lass uns einfach rein und wir machen alles wieder gut. Wir kümmern uns um dein lästiges Gehirn. Wir halten dich zusammen. Du musst uns nur hineinlassen… tu es für ihn. Tu es für Scott._ ‘

„Nein!“ Er presst die Hände über die Ohren. „Halt die Klappe!“ 

‚ _Tu es für Scotty…_ ‘

„Stiles!“ Ein plötzlicher Schmerz bringt ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
Derek hat ihn gepackt. Der Griff um Stiles‘ Oberarme ist schmerzhaft fest .  
Dereks Augen leuchten blau und er hat die Krallen ausgefahren. Sie haben die oberste Schicht Haut geritzt und Stiles spürt sie wie ein halbes Dutzend, kleiner Nadelstiche. 

„Stiles“, wiederholt Derek. Es klingt nachdrücklich. 

Stiles starrt ihn an. Seine Kehle schmerzt. „Bin ich wach?“ fragt er heiser. 

„Du bist wach“, sagt Derek. „Du bist hier. Mit mir. Und Scott ist auf dem Weg zurück. Und wenn du deinen Herzschlag nicht ganz schnell herunterfährst, wird er gleich die Schallmauer durchbrechen.“ 

„Übertreibst du jetzt?“ wispert Stiles. 

„Nur ein bisschen.“ 

Stiles atmet zitternd ein und wieder aus. Die Herbstluft schmeckt kalt in seinem Mund. Er weiß nicht, wann es so kalt geworden ist.  
„Lass mich nur… bitte?“ 

Derek löst eine Hand von seinem Arm, beinah zögernd und hält sie ihm entgegen. Seine Krallen ziehen sich zurück im selben Moment als Stiles nach seinen Fingern greift, wie eine eingebaute Kindersicherung.  
Stiles weiß, dass es albern ist, aber er kann sich nicht gegen den Schwall aus Erleichterung wehren, der in ihm hochschwappt. Das Zählen hat etwas so routiniertes, vertrautes an sich, dass es allein schon beinah ausreicht um ihn zu beruhigen. 

„Zehn“, flüstert er. „Okay. Okay. Bitte sag ihm nicht…“ 

Derek nickt und lässt ihn abrupt los. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn dann stürzt Scott schon durch die Flügeltüren der Schule, schnell wie eine abgefeuerte Kanonenkugel. 

„Stiles?“ fragt er atemlos, als er auf ihn zustrebt wie ein Magnet. 

„Hey“, sagt Stiles rasch. Er kommt ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen, und er kann sehen wie Scotts Schultern nach unten sacken, sobald sich ihre Hände berühren.  
Das ist ein neues Ding zwischen ihnen, dass sie sich anfassen, sobald sie getrennt waren, wie ein permanente Absicherung, dass der andere noch in einem Stück ist. 

„Oh man“, stammelt er hastig, „d-du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Derek versucht mir allen Ernstes weiß zu machen, dass Wolverine gegen Black Widow gewinnen würde. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sowas Bescheuertes habe ich noch nie gehört! Ich bin so entsetzt, bestürzt, fassungslos… geschockt! Wir… wir müssen einen Avengers-Marathon machen, ich bestehe darauf.“ 

Scott hebt die Augenbrauen. „Derek hat eine Meinung zu den Avengers.“ Er klingt ungläubig.  
Sie blicken beide gleichzeitig zu Derek. 

„…ja“, sagt Derek unbewegt. „Sehr leidenschaftlich.“  
Stiles spürt wie seine Schultern vor Erleichterung nach unten sacken. 

„Eine grauenhafte Meinung“, sagt er und klopft Scott auf den Oberarm. „Wir müssen das beheben.“ 

Ein unerwartetes Lächeln spielt um Scotts Mundwinkel, und als er ausatmet, kann Stiles beinah sehen wie die gesammelte Anspannung in seinen Schultern nachlässt. „Klar, gerne.“ 

Es ist ein gallenbitteres Gefühl in Stiles Magengegend, zu wissen, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Scott so aussieht. So angespannt und besorgt und übermüdet.  
Er zwingt sich das Lächeln zu erwidern, denn das ist das Mindeste, was er tun kann. Er darf Scott nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen. Nicht wenn er jetzt schon aussieht, als ob die Last der Verantwortung ihn zu Boden drückt und zu ersticken droht.  
Stiles ist okay.  
Stiles ist immer okay.  
Er ist okay, weil er okay sein muss und weil es so viele Menschen gibt, die darauf angewiesen sind. 

Er spürt Dereks schweren Blick auf sich ruhen und wendet seinen Kopf zu ihm. 

‚Später‘, formt er lautlos. Er muss zuerst darüber nachdenken. 

Derek nickt zögernd. 

„Was war das denn?“ verlangt Lydia zu wissen, als sie hinter Scott auftaucht. Sie hat Kira im Schlepptau, die dabei ist ihre Haare zusammenzubinden, als ob sie sich auf einen Kampf einstellt. „Erst sagst du, ich muss dringend mitkommen und dann haust du ab, ohne was zu sagen?“  
Sie klingt schnippisch, aber ihr Blick flattert besorgt hinüber zu Stiles, als hat sie schon geahnt, dass er der einzige Grund sein kann, wieso Scott so plötzlich losrennt. 

„Tut mir leid“, sagt Scott zerknirscht und dreht sich zu ihnen um. „Oh. Hi“, schiebt er eilig hinterher. „Kira.“  
Er hat den scheuen Welpenblick drauf, mit dem er Kira immer ansieht, gleichermaßen angetan und verlegen, und ein bisschen so, als ob kurz davor ist zu lächeln, aber sich nicht traut. 

„Hi“, sagt Kira atemlos und blickt sich eilig um. „Ihr seid so gerannt, ich dachte… Ist es ein Notfall? Ist jemand verletzt? Ich hab mein Katana nicht dabei, aber ich dachte… ähm, es ist kein Notfall oder?“ 

„Es ist kein Notfall“, bestätigt Scott. Sie lächeln sich an wie zwei kleine, glückliche Welpen, die zaghaft mit dem Schwanz wedeln, und oh mein Gott, es ist so ziemlich das Niedlichste, was Stiles je gesehen hat. 

Und für einen Moment hat Stiles eine Art Vision, wie das Leben für Scott sein könnte, wenn es Stiles nicht gäbe.  
Wenn ihn nie jemand dazu überredet hätte in den Wald zu laufen, nachts, um eine Leiche zu suchen.  
Wenn er kein Werwolf wäre, der immer damit beschäftigt ist, alle zu retten und auf dessen Schultern die Last der ganzen Welt ruht. Wenn er kein Junge wäre, der seinem besten Freund beim Sterben zusehen muss.  
Es ist ein bittersüßer Gedanke.  
In dieser Version des Lebens von Scott würde er jetzt entzückende Dates mit Kira haben und nicht seine ganze Zeit dafür opfern verzweifelt zu versuchen Stiles zu retten. In dieser Version wird Scott nicht durchdrehen und die Kontrolle verlieren und zu einem tollwütigen Berserker-Wolf werden, weil Stiles ihn im Stich lässt. 

„Stiles?“ Fragend sieht Scott ihn an. 

„Es ist ein Notfall“, sagt Stiles schnell, als er merkt, dass alle Blicke auf ihm ruhen. „Es ist ein Avengers-Notfall.“

„Oh. Oh Gott. Okay.“ Kira nickt ernsthaft. „Kann ich weiterhelfen? Ich… ich habe alle Comics gelesen. Nicht alle, aber die der letzen zehn Jahre.“ 

Stiles starrt sie an. „Hast du auch alle Filme auf DVD?“ 

Sie nickt eifrig. 

„Ausgezeichnet. Du“, sagt Stiles und zeigt mit dem Finger auf sie, „bist eingeladen.“ 

„Ich? Oh. Das ist schön.“ Sie strahlt. „Wozu?“ 

„Avengers-Movie-Marathon. Morgen Abend“, bestimmt er aus einem Impuls heraus. 

„Schon wieder?“ Lydia seufzt unenthusiastisch, als sie sich bei ihm einhakt. Sie drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann macht sie das gleiche bei Scott, der vage überrascht aussieht.  
Das ist neu und ungewohnt besitzergreifend von ihr und Stiles hebt fragend die Augenbrauen.  
Sie zieht einen Schmollmund und hebt herausfordernd die Augenbrauen.  
 _Oka~y…_

„…muss ich auch?“ fragt Derek aus dem Hintergrund. 

„Da du der einzige bist, der nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern wohnt und der uns Alkohol besorgen könnte… ja.“ 

Derek seufzt schicksalsergeben. 

„Niemand muss“, sagt Scott schnell, bevor er hinzufügt: „Aber es wäre schön, Derek.“ 

„Hm“, macht Derek unverbindlich. Aber auf seine ungerührte Art sieht er unwahrscheinlich erfreut aus und so, als ob er versucht es nicht zu zeigen.  
Dieses Alphakind. Ernsthaft. 

Scotts Ohren sind rot und er lächelt. Stiles ist überrascht festzustellen, dass sein Blick auf ihm ruht und nicht auf Kira. 

„Was?“ 

„Nichts. Nur…“ Scott zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das klingt schön.“ 

„Ja.“ Stiles erwidert das Lächeln. Es zieht schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. „Ja, das tut es.“ 

\- 

Stiles steht im Bad und starrt auf sein blasses Gesicht im Spiegel.  
Sie sind schon eine Viertelstunde zu spät dran auf dem Weg zu Derek und eigentlich müsste er sich jetzt beeilen. 

Aber Lydia hat recht. Da ist der winzigste, gerade so wahrnehmbare Hauch von Bartstoppeln auf seinem Kinn. Nicht, dass es sonderlich viel oder sonderlich auffällig wäre. Es ist gerade mal sowas wie ein Schatten.  
Aber es stört ihn, weil es ein so sichtbares Zeichen ist dafür, dass die Dinge nicht okay ist. Es lässt seine Haut noch blasser und seine Wangen noch eingefallener aussehen.  
Packt die Scheinwerfer und die Leuchtschrift aus: Stiles Stilinski ist _nicht okay_. 

Probeweise hebt er seine Hand. Seine Finger zittern so stark, dass die Klinge in seinen Händen vibriert wie ein elektrischer Rasier.  
Er lässt ihn wieder sinken. 

Er steht seit mehr als zehn Minuten regungslos im Badezimmer, und deswegen wundert es ihn nicht, als irgendwann vorsichtig die Tür aufgeht.  
„Alles okay?“ fragt Scott leise. 

Stiles nickt. 

Scott lehnt im Türrahmen und wartet geduldig. 

Stiles seufzt. Wieso versucht er überhaupt noch, Scott was vorzumachen. „Es hört nicht auf“, sagt er leise. Er hebt seine Hände. Sie zittern wie Espenlaub. „Es ist seit dem Krankenhaus so.“ 

Scott schließt behutsam die Tür hinter sich, bevor er näher kommt. „Zeig her“, murmelt er. 

„Mein Dad sagt, es sind vermutlich die Medikamente.“ Stiles fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trockene Unterlippe. 

„Medikamente?“ Scott runzelt die Stirn. 

„Sie haben mir im Krankenhaus Neuroleptika gegeben. Wegen… wegen den Halluzinationen, die ich hatte.“ 

„Was?“ Mit einem Schritt ist Scott an seiner Seite. 

„Neuroleptika haben eine antagonistische Wirkung auf die postsynaptischen D2-Rezeptoren im Gehirn“, zitiert Stiles aus dem Gedächtnis. „Aber die Wirkung sind nicht sonderlich spezifisch. Zu den Nebenwirkungen gehören vegetative und psychische Symptome, und Störungen des Bewegungsablaufs. Tremor und so.“  
Ein Schwung vager Erleichterung sprudelt durch seine Blutbahn, weil er das noch alles weiß. 

„Aber wieso? Das war der Nogitsune! Dagegen helfen doch keine Medikamente.“ Scott klingt alarmiert. 

„Es ist okay“, sagt Stiles behutsam. „Das konnten sie doch nicht wissen.“ 

„Ist es nicht.“ Scott greift nach seinen Händen. Seitdem er ein Werwolf ist, ist er extra warm, und Stiles‘ Finger sind sowieso immer viel zu kalt.  
Behutsam nimmt er den Rasier aus Stiles Fingern. „Es ist nicht okay“, wiederholt er. 

„Mein Dad war auch wütend.“ Stiles lächelt bei der Erinnerung. „Er hat total den Sheriff raushängen lassen, weil sie mir Psychopharmaka verabreicht haben, ohne ihn zu fragen. Ich glaube, da haben Köpfe gerollt.“ 

„Gut so“, sagt Scott. Und dann, beiläufig: „Du musst nicht.“ 

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur…“ Stiles schluckt. „Ich will nicht, dass Lydia mich so sieht“, flüstert er kleinlaut. „Oder Derek.“ 

„Okay.“ Scott dreht den Wasserhahn auf und greift nach der Dose Rasierschaum. 

Stiles sieht ihm wortlos dabei zu, wie er sie schüttelt.  
„Wirklich? Haben wir die Stufe an Intimität schon erreicht, wo du mich rasieren kannst, ohne dass es komisch ist?“, fragt er in dem kläglichen Versuch einen Scherz daraus zu machen, dass er sich fühlt wie ein Pflegefall.

Scott zuckt mit den Schultern und verteilt ungerührt weißen Schaum auf Stiles‘ Gesicht. „Als ich mir den Arm gebrochen habe, hast du mir jeden Morgen die Schnürsenkel gebunden. Sechs Wochen lang.“ 

Ein winziges Lächeln zerrt an Stiles‘ Mundwinkeln. „Alter, ich hab dir sogar die Haare gewaschen.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Behutsam nimmt er Stiles den Rasierer aus den Fingern. 

Mit einem beiläufigen Blinzeln knipst er die roten Leuchter in seinen Augen an, bevor er mit den Fingern Stiles Kinn anhebt.  
Stiles kann sich daran erinnern, dass Derek das manchmal auch gemacht hat, wenn er Sachen genauer sehen wollte. Vielleicht ist das ein Werwolf-Ding. Ein Alpha-Ding. 

Scott rasiert ihn sachter und behutsamer, als Stiles es jemals selbst getan hätte. Er fährt sich vielleicht alle zwei Wochen einmal drüber, kurz und rabiat, und schafft es dabei sich mindestens dreimal zu schneiden.  
Scott schneidet ihn nicht ein einziges Mal. 

„Es tut mir leid mit deinem Arm“, sagt Stiles mit einem Kloß im Hals.  
Denn natürlich ist es damals seine Schuld gewesen, weil er auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen ist, dass sie sich Superheldencapes basteln und aus Scotts Fenster hangeln könnten. Es ist _immer_ seine Schuld, jedes Mal, wenn Scotts Leben außer Kontrolle gerät und wenn Scott verletzt wird.  
Es wird auch dieses Mal wieder seine Schuld sein. 

„Das muss dir nicht leid tun.“ Scott fährt mit einem Waschlappen behutsam über sein Gesicht um die Reste an Seifenschaum zu entfernen. 

‚ _Ich bin keine drei mehr, Scott_ ‘, liegt ihm auf der Zunge, aber er schluckt es ungesagt hinunter. Weil er weiß, dass es Scott besser geht, wenn er irgendwas tun kann, _irgendetwas_ , egal wie klein und banal es ist, und wenn er sich wenigstens wenige Sekunden lang nicht so hilflos fühlt. 

„Willst du Kira nicht mal nach nem Date fragen?“ fragt er aus einem Impuls heraus, als Scott den Waschlappen zur Seite legt. „Sie ist doch echt cool und sie steht total auf dich. Das sehe sogar ich.“ 

Scott seufzt. „Stiles.“

„Ich will doch nur…“ Er schluckt. „Ich will nicht, dass du dein ganzes Leben auf Pause stellst und auf alles verzichtest. Nur wegen mir.“ 

„Das tu ich nicht.“ 

„Tust du doch!“ 

Scott knipst das Licht am Badezimmer spiegel aus und hängt das Handtuch zurück über den Halter. „Ich verzichte auf gar nichts“, sagt er fest. „Ich bin genau da wo ich sein will.“ 

-

Es ist später Nachmittag, als sie bei der abgebrannten Ruine von Dereks Haus ankommen. Die Sonne hängt tief über dem Horizont und taucht alles in warme rotgoldene Farben.  
Lydias Haare leuchten, als sie vor ihm über die Wiese läuft und ihr kurzes Flatterkleidchen wippt auf und ab. Stiles folgt ihr, die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben, wie ein treuer Hund.  
Derek und Scott stehen am Auto und reden leise und eindringlich miteinander. Wichtige wolfige Dinge vermutlich. 

Stiles spürt ihre Blicke auf sich, auch wenn er nicht hinsieht.  
Okay, vielleicht reden sie auch über ihn. 

„… kannst nicht schon wieder von mir abschreiben“, sagt Lydia gerade. Sie lässt sich auf der obersten Verandastufe nieder und beginnt in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. „Aber ich helf dir bei Chemie, wenn du willst. Wir können… Stiles? Was machst du da?“ 

Ertappt lässt Stiles die Hand von der Türklinke sinken. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob drinnen noch alles steht?“ 

Lydia seufzt. „Das Teil ist total abbruchreif und sieht aus, als ob es jeden Moment zusammenbricht. Geh da nicht rein, okay?“ 

Er nickt folgsam und lässt sich neben ihr auf dem morschen Holz nieder.  
„So, Chemie“, beginnt sie. 

„Hast du eigentlich was gegen Kira?“ fragt er ohne Vorwarnung. Der Abdruck ihres warmen Mundes auf seinem Gesicht fühlt sich an, als ob Lydia ihren Namen auf ihn geschrieben hätte. Es ist nicht unangenehm. Nur ungewohnt. 

„Bitte was?“, erwidert sie sofort. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Sie ist doch nett.“ 

Sie verdreht die Augen. „Sei doch nicht absurd.“ 

Er rutscht ein bisschen näher zu ihr herüber, bis sich ihre Ellbogen berühren. „Sag schon.“ 

„Wir haben zwei Leute mit übernatürlichem Gehör in der Nähe“, protestiert sie, was so gut wie ein Geständnis ist. „Ich sage nichts ohne meinen Anwalt.“ 

„Ach was, die sind gerade abgelenkt.“ Er macht eine Handbewegung in Dereks und Scotts Richtung. Derek hat ernsthaft die Stirn gerunzelt und scheint irgendetwas zu erklären, während Scott aufmerksam nickt. „Sag.“ 

Sie seufzt. „Es ist nur… ein Ding.“ 

„Ein Ding.“ 

„Allison ist meine beste Freundin.“ 

„Ich weiß?“ 

„Oh mein Gott, Stiles, stell dich doch nicht dumm an!“ Sie haut ihm mit ihrem Chemieheft auf den Arm. „Lass das! Wenn intelligente Leute sich dumm anstellen, finde ich das sehr irritierend. Allison ist meine beste Freundin, und Scott ist ihr Ex-Freund, und ich bin ethisch und moralisch dazu verpflichtet jede neue Frau in Scotts Leben abgrundtief zu hassen. Oder wenigstens ein bisschen. Okay?“ 

„Das… das ist seltsam?“ 

„Hah!“ Sie gibt ein herablassendes Geräusch von. „Und das von dir. Als ob es _irgendeinen_ anderen Grund dafür gäbe, dass du Isaac nicht leiden kannst. Außer dass Scott dein bester Freund ist.“ 

„Ich…“ Stiles stockt und klappt den Mund zu. Er fühlt sich seltsam ertappt. „Ähm…“ 

„Siehst du“, sagt Lydia milde. „Es ist okay. Jungs sind halt auch nicht rationaler als wir, auch wenn ihr das gerne denkt.“ 

Stiles ist einen Moment lang still und sieht ihr dabei zu, wie sie in ihrem Ordner blättert. „Wir sollten Allison und Isaac einladen zu unserem Filmabend“, sagt er schließlich. „Scott würde das freuen.“ 

Sie lächelt. „Bestimmt.“ 

Es wird Scott freuen und Lydia auch, wenn die beiden dabei sind.  
Es liegt auf seiner Zunge zu fragen ‚ _wirst du auf Scott aufpassen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin_ ‘, so wie in jeder Sekunde der letzten zwei Tage, aber er würgt es hinunter und presst die Lippen fest zusammen.  
Es ist nicht fair, anderen Leuten so etwas auf zu halsen. 

„Aminosäuren“, sagt Lydia, und er war ihr noch nie so dankbar wie in diesem Moment. „Erzähl mir was dazu.“ 

Sie verbringen die nächste halbe Stunde damit sich gegenseitig abzufragen, so lange bis Lydia sagt: „Heilige Scheiße“ und den Ordern sinken lässt. 

Stiles folgt ihrem Blick.  
Scott hat irgendwann in den letzten Minuten sein Hemd ausgezogen. Er steht barfuß und oben ohne im Gras, direkt vor einem großen, schwarzen Wolf, der an seiner ausgestreckten Hand schnuppert. 

„Das ist nur Derek“, sagt Stiles überflüssigerweise. Es ist leicht für ihn völlig ungerührt zu tun, nachdem er diese Verwandlung schon dreimal miterlebt hat. 

„Wow“, sagt Lydia. Sie blinzelt. „Das ist…“ Sie sucht nach Worten. „Erstaunlich“, sagt sie schließlich. Ihr Blick ist fasziniert. 

Derek hüpft einmal im Kreis um Scott herum. Sein langer, buschiger Schwanz wedelt hin und her und Scotts Gesicht ist zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen.  
„Machs nochmal“, sagt er gerade. Der Wind trägt seine Stimme hinüber bis zu der Ruine. „Aber langsamer.“ 

Derek gibt ein wuffendes Geräusch von sich, und Scott lacht, als ob er verstehen kann, was er sagt. 

Etwas löst sich in Stiles‘ Brust. Das war eine gute Idee, denkt er. Hier her zu kommen, _zusammen_ , das war gut. 

„Derek wird mich begleiten“, sagt er leise. „In der Schule. Vielleicht ins Krankenhaus. Persönlicher Bodyguard-Hund und so.“ 

„Assistenzhund“, korrigiert Lydia, als ob das das einzige Relevante an diesem Satz war. Aber sie streckt die Hand aus, ohne ihn anzusehen und reibt ihm behutsam über den Rücken. „Wölfe sind keine Hunde.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ 

Er möchte lachen, aber es bleibt in seinem Hals stecken. 

‚ _Das wird euch auch nicht retten…_ ‘ wispert die kalte, grausame kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Es klingt spöttisch.  
‚ _Alle Spielchen und Pelztiere der Welt werden euch nicht retten. Nicht ihn und nicht sie und nicht dich…_ ‘

Er steht abrupt auf und wendet sich um. 

„Was?“ fragt sie überrascht. 

Stiles hebt die Arme und streckt sich. Er ist angespannt vom vielen Stillsitzen. „Lass uns reingehen“, sagt er. 

„Wozu?“ Lydia klingt skeptisch, aber sie erhebt sich gehorsam. 

„Ich will nur gucken, ob noch irgendwas drin steht.“ Stiles‘ Blick wandert hinüber zu Derek. Abrupt errötet er und wendet hastig den Blick ab, denn Derek steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm und es ist eindeutig, dass er splitterfasernackt ist. Vermutlich hat er sich gerade zurück verwandelt, um es Scott noch einmal langsam vorzumachen.  
Wölfe und ihr mangelndes Schamgefühl. Eine Geschichte in hundert Akten. 

„Man hat von hier aus eine sehr schöne Aussicht“, sagt Lydia spröde. Sie lehnt an der Balustrade und betrachtet ungeniert Dereks Rückenansicht. 

„Lydia!“ 

„Hm.“ Ihr Blick ist anerkennend und sie klingt geistesabwesend. 

Stiles dreht sich um zu der Haustür. Die rote Farbe, die Scott vor Urzeiten zerkratzt hat, blättert davon ab. Das letzte Mal als Stiles in dem Haus gewesen ist, war als Derek Scott mit der Tätowierung an seinem Arm geholfen hat. Mit einem Flammenwerfer.  
Das waren noch Zeiten, denkt er, als ihr größtes Problem gewesen ist, Scott eine haltbare Tätowierung zu verpassen. Er weiß nicht, ob er bei dem Gedanken lachen oder weinen soll. 

Er fragt sich, ob es innen drin noch genauso aussieht oder ob die hinein wuchernden Pflanzen die Struktur inzwischen völlig übernommen haben. 

Behutsam öffnet er die Tür.  
Sie knarzt kaum wahrnehmbar.  
Der Eingangsbereich ist dunkel und nur ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl fällt auf die Treppe im Eingangsbereich. Staub flirrt in dem sepiafarbenen Licht und ein leiser Luftzug weht ihm entgegen. 

Seine Augen gewöhnen sich langsam an das matte Dämmerlicht und die Dunkelheit nimmt Konturen an. Stiles macht einen Schritt ins Dunkle.  
Die Holzdielen unter ihm knarzen.  
„ _Stiles!_ “ 

Es passiert so schnell, dass er kaum weiß, was geschieht.  
Ein gähnendes schwarzes Loch tut sich vor ihm auf, die Dielen sind geborsten und zersplittert, als ob etwas sie von unten her aufgebrochen hätte.  
‚Da war früher kein Loch im Boden‘, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Er stolpert und beinah kann er spüren, wie der Boden unter ihm nachgibt und er unnachgiebig in die tiefe Schwärze gesaugt wird. In der selben Sekunde springt ein großer schwarzer Schatten vor ihn. Scharfe Reißzähne erwischen sein T-Shirt und schubsen ihn zurück. 

Bloße Arme schlingen sich von hinten um seine Taille und halten ihn fest.  
„Stiles, pass auf!“ Es ist Scott und er klingt so atemlos und erschrocken wie Stiles sich fühlt.  
Wortlos starrt Stiles in das gigantische Loch im Eingangsbereich des Hale Hauses. Es ist so tief, dass er den Boden nicht sehen kann. 

Eine Hand greift nach seinem Arm. Es ist Lydia. Sie ist blass und ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen.  
Der große, schwarze Wolf winselt und Scott zieht ihn fort, in sichere Entfernung von dem Sturz in die Tiefe. 

„Shit“, haucht Stiles. 

Unter den Dielen muss eine Art Kellerraum liegen.  
Vielleicht gab es einen Erdrutsch, der den morschen Boden endgültig hat zusammenbrechen lassen. 

Wolf!Derek springt aufgeregt um ihn herum. Er gibt kläffende Geräusche von sich und schafft es irgendwie wütend und erschrocken zugleich damit zu klingen. Energisch drückt er den Kopf an Stiles‘ Hüfte, als versucht er ihn noch weiter von der Gefahr wegzuschieben. Stiles vergräbt zitternde Finger in dem flauschigen Fell. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Stiles erstickt. Und: „Ich bin okay.“ 

Scott nickt hinter ihm, aber er lässt ihn nicht los.  
Stiles ist eingekeilt zwischen Scott in seinem Rücken, Derek vor ihm und Lydia an seiner Seite, die mit beiden Händen seinen Arm umklammert.  
Sie sind wie eine Decke und eine schützende Rüstung zugleich, wie etwas Warmes, das ihn von Kopf bis Fuß einhüllt. 

„Ich bin okay“, sagt er erneut und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlt es sich an wie die Wahrheit.


End file.
